


The Vote

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Servamp AU, theres more but these are most important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: Akaashi liked to think he lived a normal life. He met with his friends on the weekends and worked at his own Owl Sanctuary during the week. But after rescuing a small owl that crash landed into his sanctuary, he's thrown into a world of vampires, angry siblings, and a vote that's been deadlocked in a tie for nearly twenty years.And he's managed to contract himself to the one vampire that everyone seems to be pissed at.Servamp AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Servamp AU woo! You don't need to watch/read Servamp to understand this (i'll do my best to explain) but its still hella good so you should ^_^  
> the Servamps have their 'real' names and then the names their human partners give them (so you'll see them referred to as both. It'll be easy to figure out who is who though)  
> I'll add important notes to the end of chapters!

Akaashi liked to think he had a normal enough life. He ran his own owl sanctuary that was funded by donations and his GoFundMe, had friends he met up with regularly on the weekends, and never had to worry about more than having to go out to buy groceries. Oikawa was starting to try and set him up on dates just to get him to ‘enjoy life’. Speaking of…

**Annoyingly hot:** _C’moooooooon Kei-chan! That last guy was hot!_

Akaashi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s latest text. The last blind date ended in disaster, when the guy’s girlfriend showed up to the same club.

**Hootmom:** _He also had a girlfriend who decided to crash the date._

He assumed by Oikawa’s lack of response that he hadn’t known that. Hopefully he’d be off the hook for a bit. He was about to switch over to the group chat when he suddenly heard loud screeching noises. His head whipped up, recognizing those sounds instantly.

_The owls!_ He practically sprinted out the back door, pulling on a jacket. He let the owls out in the small gated woods behind the building and so far none of them have flown away. Probably because he gives them treats. He followed the noises to the source. The two oldest owls, Snowflake and Rose, were circling around in a clearing, disturbed by something. As he approached, he noticed that something had landed in the middle of the clearing, and on closer look it appeared to be a small owl.

“Easy girls.” He called up to the older owls as he gently picked up the smaller one. It was white with black feathers poking out from the wings, and it looked injured. Akaashi quickly pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around the small owl before hurrying back to the building. Akaashi wasn’t a vet, but he watched Sugawara fix up the owls when he visited, so he knew the basics. He set the owl down on the table, unwrapping it so he could see the wounds, but keeping it around the owl so it wouldn’t freak out when it woke up.

“Let’s see how much trouble you got into…” Akaashi gently moved the owl around, looking for the source of the blood. Strangely enough, there wasn’t any injuries that he saw.

“I could have sworn you were bleeding a minute ago.” Akaashi frowned. Maybe the blood was just from something it had hunted? Either way, the crash landing had to have hurt.

“I suppose you can stay until you feel better.” Akaashi turned, reaching into one of the drawers to pull out a tag. He typically tagged his owls so if they did escape while injured they could be returned. He gently tied the tag around the owl’s ankle.

“I guess you need a name now. It’d be too confusing to just call you ‘little owl’.” Akaashi mused. He gently stroked the top of the owl’s head, trying to think of a decent name.

“Konoha usually comes up with these. I’ll just call you Bokuto.” Very unimaginative, naming a horned owl, ‘Horned Owl’, but Bokuto can deal with it. Akaashi pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of the sleeping owl before he picked him up again, walking over to one of the cages.

“You can’t exactly stay outside until you wake up, but the cages are quite comfortable.” Okay maybe Oikawa was right about the socializing thing. Akaashi was literally talking to unconscious owls at this point. He put Bokuto in one of the cages, deciding to just leave his jacket around the owl as well to provide some more comfort (and hopefully prevent the owl from freaking out when he inevitably woke up). He took a few more photos, some to add to the website but also because the owl was _super freakin’ cute_. He sent one photo to Konoha, since he’d be coming to take over soon.

**Hootmom:** _new owl. Named him Bokuto. Seems to be young. Thought he was injured but seems okay. Check on him from time to time._

**HootUncle:** _you named a horned owl horned owl. This is why I name the owls_

Akaashi rolled his eyes.

**Hootmom:** _Shut up. I’m leaving. Key is in usual spot._

He sent a quick text to his group chat, informing them that he was on his way, before locking the door to the owl sanctuary, placing the key underneath one of the owl statues on the steps. His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out.

**Hot Mess Squad**

**Sugamama:** _Keiji where r u? We’re at usual place_

**Nya~:** _oikawa stop changing my name in the chat_

**Annoyingly hot:** _I dunno what ur talking about ^_^_

**Hootmom:** _Omw. Had to take care of a new rescue._

Akaashi sent the last picture he took of the newest owl before calling for an Uber. The club they typically go to was pretty nice. There was a private room in case Kenma needed to hide away, the music was always decent and Sugawara had managed to charm all the employees. Akaashi had no clue how he managed to do that.

**Annoyingly hot:** _better hurry up Keiji~ Rumor has it there’s all sorts of nasty monsters running around at night_

**Nya~:** _you’re already here._

**Annoyingly hot:** _RUDE. Say that to my face!_

**Annoyingly hot:** _holy shit he said it again out loud. Kei-chan hurry up, I’m being bullied ;m;_

Akaashi snickered as the Uber pulled up. Kenma seemed so shy and quiet but was secretly the sassiest of all of them. He got into the car, pocketing his phone.

“Club Suno please.”

 

 

“Keiiiiii-chan!” Akaashi was amazed he didn’t flinch as Oikawa slung an arm around him the instant he walked in. He let himself be led to their usual corner, Kenma sitting in the far corner of the booth on his phone, his bag on the table. Sugawara was at the bar, laughing at something the bartender had said.

“Sorry I’m late. An owl fell into the sanctuary and startled Snowflake and Rose.” Akaashi slid into the seat next to Kenma, nodding at him.

“Saw the picture. Seems pretty cute.” Kenma noted. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“He’s pretty small, but he’s not a baby. I was worried when I saw him covered in blood, but he wasn’t actually injured.” Akaashi added.

“The picture wouldn’t load, I wanna see!” Oikawa reached for Kenma’s phone and whined when the other slapped his hand away.

“It’s not my fault you don’t understand tech, grandpa.” Kenma muttered. Oikawa gasped, offended, as Akaashi snickered.

“Are we insulting Oikawa again?” Sugawara asked, sliding into the last seat. It didn’t take long for a waiter to drop off shots for them.

“Always.” Akaashi smirked before taking out his phone, pulling up the photos he had taken. He slid his phone over to Oikawa, who eagerly picked it up with one hand, his shot in the other. Much to all of their surprise, Oikawa suddenly spat out his shot, coughing. Akaashi quickly grabbed his phone, relieved it had managed to escape the spit take unscathed.

“What the hell Oikawa?” Kenma had scooted far back in his seat, barely managing to avoid getting sprayed. Oikawa managed to get control over himself, taking a few deep breaths.

“You okay? I didn’t get strong ones.” Sugawara frowned, examining his own shot.

“Y-Yeah I’m good. I uh…swallowed down the wrong pipe.” Oikawa smiled but it seemed a bit forced. Sugawara and Kenma exchanged looks.

“Hey Keiji, do you want me to double-check on the owl? After all, you did say he was covered in blood when you found him.” Sugawara asked, swiftly changing the subject.

“Well, I looked for injuries but he seemed fine. If you think it’d be best, then feel free to come over and double check.” Akaashi blinked, a bit confused. But he supposed it was actually probably safer for Sugawara to double check.

“Enough work talk! We’re here to relax and have fun.” Oikawa grabbed Sugawara’s shot, downing it before the other could protest. This earned him a pout and a smack upside the head.

“That was mine!” Sugawara huffed. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“You can just get another one. You’ve managed to enchant the entire staff.” Kenma pointed out. Sugawara smirked.

“Don’t sound so jealous, Kenma.” He teased. The other boy just wrinkled his nose before taking his own shot.

“You make it sound like he’s having sex with them all.” Akaashi snorted.

“Only one….” Oikawa murmured. Sugawara jabbed him sharply in the side as Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“Wait seriously?” He looked at Sugawara, whose face was flushed red.

“I-I’m not just sleeping with the guy! We’re dating!” Sugawara explained quickly. Oikawa was still giggling next to him as Akaashi stared.

“You’re dating one of the club’s employees?” He asked. Kenma snickered.

“He’s dating the owner.”


	2. Chapter 2

Much to his surprise, Sugawara showed up the next night. Bokuto had woken up during the day and had thrown a fuss until Akaashi took him out of the cage and let him sit on his desk while he filled out paperwork. He paused when he heard the front door open, hearing Sugawara’s greeting.

“Stay here, Bokuto.” Akaashi patted the owl’s head before getting up to go greet Sugawara.

“Hello Suga…” He trailed off, noticing Sugawara had brought a friend. Tan with dark brown hair, and wearing a black jacket and jeans.

“I was heading to that cute café nearby with Daichi and figured I could stop by to see that new owl of yours real quick.” Sugawara explained. The man who had to be Daichi waved.

“You’re Akaashi, right? Suga talks about your outings a lot.” He didn’t offer a last name. Interesting.

“You must be the bar owner. Please treat Suga well, or we’ll have to go bankrupt on ice cream again.” Akaashi smirked as Sugawara whined.

“Keiji, I’m not that bad!” Sugawara protested. Daichi chuckled, patting Sugawara’s shoulder.

“Anyways, Bokuto was throwing a fit so I let him stay on my desk today. He should still be there. I didn’t see any blood or anything.” Akaashi explained as he led the two back to the office. He blinked in confusion as he noticed his desk was missing an owl.

“What…? He was right here.” He frowned, checking under the desk to see if the owl was hiding.

“Did he get out?” Sugawara asked, glancing at the windows.

“The windows are still shut. I haven’t gone outside so-“

“Hey! The back door is open.” Akaashi’s head whipped up at Daichi’s call.

“That’s impossible. I’m the only one here and I haven’t gone outside yet.” Akaashi hurried down the hall, Sugawara on his tail. Sure enough, the back door was slid open.

“How did this get open? Bokuto is very small, and if he is injured it isn’t safe for him to be out unsupervised.” Akaashi was starting to worry.

“We can split up and look. He’s white with black feathers, right?” Sugawara suggested. Akaashi nodded and the three split up, searching the backyard for the small owl. Akaashi started close to the door, letting the other two take the farther areas. He froze when he heard the sound of shaking leaves, but it was simply Snowflake, who seemed to have been rudely woken up.

“Oh, I’m sorry Snowflake. It’s a bit early for you, I know. Have you seen the little owl?” Akaashi felt only a little dumb asking the older owl. But owls were intelligent and Snowflake was one of the smartest owls Akaashi had ever seen. Snowflake circled his head once before flying off, pausing for a second to make sure Akaashi was following her. She led Akaashi in a familiar direction, and he realized she was heading to the clearing where he had first found Bokuto. She was also starting to fly faster, nearly out of his sight. It didn’t help that it was dark out.

“Snowflake, wait up!” Akaashi huffed as he tried his best to follow the owl. Soon enough, he found himself at the clearing. More importantly, he found Snowflake and someone else in the clearing. A man was standing there, holding out an arm for Snowflake to land on. He had on a black jacket and black capris with gold stripes on the side, as well as a soft-looking yellow scarf. His hair was white with black spikes and spiked upwards.

_Like an owl._ Akaashi thought to himself as he slowly entered the clearing.

“This is private property, you know.” He called out. The man started, turning towards Akaashi, eyes wide. His gaze made Akaashi freeze.

“Oh. Sorry, I just really like owls.” The man finally said. Akaashi hesitantly got closer, reaching out with an arm. Snowflake immediately flew over, settling on his arm. The stranger pouted.

“Aw I thought we were bonding.” He huffed, folding his arms. Akaashi suppressed a smile.

“I have to ask, how did you get in? The only way in is through the building and I have been there all night.” Akaashi began. The stranger bit his lip.

_His teeth seem very sharp_. Akaashi realized. He immediately shook that thought out of his head. He didn’t need strange thoughts right now.

“I uh…kind of…snuck in?” An obvious lie. Akaashi had made sure it was impossible for the owls to fly out, so it’d be impossible for someone to break in.

“Akaashi? Did you find him?” The two both started at Sugawara’s call. Snowflake flew off, leaving the two alone in the clearing.

“I-I gotta go.” The stranger shifted, preparing to run. Akaashi quickly grabbed his wrist.

“Wait! If there’s another way in I need to know. I’m missing a small owl and if he escaped, he could be in danger.” Akaashi explained. The stranger turned back to him, seeming nervous. Akaashi blinked, noticing the earring the stranger was wearing.

_Wait a minute that’s not an earring._ He realized, recognizing the shape.

“That’s…one of my tags.” Akaashi said aloud. He examined the man closer, despite the other’s obvious discomfort.

“If this was some sort of fantasy novel, I’d say you were Bokuto.” Akaashi murmured. Suddenly, a bright blue circle appeared around their wrists, filling the clearing with light. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he let go of the stranger’s hand, confused.

“Ah shit.” The stranger groaned as the glow dimmed.

“W-What was that?!” Akaashi asked, holding onto his own wrist.

“U-Uh well, it’s a long story really…” The man stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Keiji!” Akaashi turned towards Sugawara as he ran into the clearing, Daichi on his trail.

“We saw a weird light, are you okay?” Sugawara asked, slowing to a walk. Daichi suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Daichi? What’s wrong?” Sugawara turned to look at him and froze. Daichi looked pissed off. Akaashi could’ve swore his eyes were glowing red.

“You’re finally showing your face, Fukuro?” Daichi began walking towards the two, like a hunter about to catch his prey.

“Sorry about this.” Akaashi heard the man behind him say before he’s suddenly lifted off his feet. He yelped as he realized he was being picked up and- _holy shit they were flying_.

“Keiji!” He heard Sugawara scream as they flew through the air. Akaashi held onto the stranger like a lifeline before turning to actually figure out how this was happening. Much to his surprise, the stranger had grown black wings that for some reason looked like the static on the TV. More importantly, the stranger also had glowing red eyes, making Akaashi wonder if he truly had imagine Daichi with a similar look.

“What the hell are you?” Akaashi finally asked, narrowing his eyes. The stranger smiled sheepishly at him.

“Well, uh I’m a vampire first off. And technically I’m your servant now? It’s a temporary contract though, ‘cause I haven’t sucked your blood yet, but you did give me a name and item so that’s done. But I won’t make the contract permanent unless you want me to!” Akaashi lost track of the stranger’s ramblings but he thought he got the gist.

_I’m being kidnapped by a vampire. Lovely._ He thought to himself. He blinked, realizing exactly what the vampire had said.  
“Wait, you said I gave you a name and an item. I haven’t seen you before in my life, how could I have possibly given you either?” He asked. The vampire blinked before tilting his head, showing the tag on his ear.

“You gave me the tag and you named me Bokuto. Kind of an unimaginative name, but I’ve had worse.” Bokuto shrugged. Akaashi let out a deep sigh.

“Alright then, Bokuto. Why did you decide to kidnap me instead of just explaining all this right away?” Akaashi finally asked. Though it probably wouldn’t have gone over well with Sugawara to explain that he was somehow contracted with a vampire.

“Oh. I’ve been running from my brothers for twenty years so they’re probably really mad at me? And Karasu is really scary when he’s mad. So I figured it was better to run away.” Bokuto explained. Akaashi frowned.

“Karasu?” He definitely didn’t see anyone other than them, Sugawara and Daichi.

“I think your friend called him Daichi? That’s probably his name right now. Your friend is probably his Eve and gave it to him. My real name is Fukuro and my current temporary name is Bokuto. It gets kind of confusing.” Akaashi had to agree with that. It was actually not bad to be flying though. The city was beautiful at night, especially from up high.

“So why are we still running? We’re fairly far from the sanctuary.” Akaashi glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw why Bokuto hadn’t stopped.

“That would be why.” Bokuto huffed, flapping his wings harder. Behind them was Daichi, pure black wings of his own stretching out from his back and flying quickly after them. Suddenly, Bokuto let out a yelp and the two were pulled out of the sky. Bokuto quickly shifted positions so he was underneath when the two hit a rooftop, leaving a slight dent in the ground. Akaashi sat up, groaning. He looked up and blinked in confusion. Standing in front of him holding a whip in one hand, the other end wrapped around Bokuto’s ankle, was Sugawara.

“Well Keiji. I guess we have a bit of explaining to do.” He chuckled, walking over and offering his hand. Akaashi took it, pulling himself up. Bokuto started to sit up, but a dark blur descended from the sky, tackling him back down. Akaashi’s eyes widened as the dust cleared. Daichi was straddling Bokuto, two glowing black sickles in his hands and pressed very close to his neck. Bokuto looked terrified.

“I am done chasing you, little brother.” Sugawara blinked, confused.

“Wait. He’s another one?” Daichi nodded, not looking away from Bokuto.

“K-Karasu, I can explain!” Bokuto began, but cut himself off with a yelp as Daichi pressed down harder. Sugawara sighed, turning to Akaashi.

“These boys always play so rough with each other. Although from what I’ve heard, this one deserves it. Is he the owl you saved?” Sugawara asked. Akaashi nodded.

“He also mentioned a temporary contract. You said you also saw that strange light earlier.” Akaashi rubbed his wrist, remembering the strange feeling. Daichi let out a groan.

“Are you serious?” Bokuto nodded, careful of the blades near his neck.

“It’s only twenty-four hours, Dai. We just need to sit it out.” Sugawara pointed it out.

“What happens after twenty-four hours?” Akaashi asked.

“The contract wears off and you are free of this idiot.” Daichi explained. Bokuto pouted but one glare from Daichi kept him quiet.

“He really pissed off your boyfriend.” Akaashi muttered. Sugawara chuckled darkly.

“Supposedly, he can get even angrier. But it takes a lot.” Akaashi shuddered at the thought.

“ _Well, look at this little reunion_.” All four of them stiffened at the new voice. Daichi’s head whipped around as a figure fell from the sky. He barely rolled out of the way as the figure slammed down, two swords stabbing straight through Bokuto into the roof. The vampire let out a grunt, blood spurting out of his mouth.

“Bokuto!” Sugawara’s firm hand on his shoulder was all that was keeping Akaashi from running over.

_This is ridiculous. I just met him, he’s a vampire, why do I care?_ Akaashi wondered as he watched the newcomer stand up, pulling out one of the swords. He had a wide grin on his face as he held the sword up, licking the blood off the blade. Daichi tightened his grip on his sickles, the only defense between the humans and this new threat. One glance at the newcomer’s eyes showed it all.

Another vampire decided to join their party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes their vampire names are basically their school names. I'm uncreative  
> Karasu-Daichi  
> Fukuro-Bokuto


	3. Chapter 3

Sugawara pushed Akaashi behind him, whip at the ready. The new vampire laughed, which was extremely unsettling.

“So quick on the defensive! How do you know I don’t just want to have a nice chat?” The vampire grinned.

“You literally just tried to impale me.” Daichi pointed out, scowling.

“You actually did impale me.” Bokuto added, reaching up and pulling the sword out and tossing it aside with a groan.

“Is he one of these ‘Servamps’ too or are there generic vampires I also should be worried about?” Akaashi asked. Sugawara shook his head.

“Servamps can have subclass vampires. Basically they find a human about to die and turn them into a vampire that serves them. This guy is probably one of them, but not one I’ve met.” He explained.

“Not one of mine.” Bokuto offered as he stood up, one hand on his stomach.

“Which leaves Shirato, Zenji or Nohe. All bad news.” Daichi grumbled.

“How do you know YOU aren’t the bad guys? Wakatoshi is a pretty good guy.” The vampire was pouting. Lovely. Akaashi didn’t realize vampires could be so childish.

“Kar- Daichi. Which one is Wakatoshi?” Bokuto whispered. Daichi shrugged.

“Hell if I know. I haven’t met any of their Eves. Definitely not Aoba or Koma though.” Apparently the common threat of the new vampire was enough to get the two to stop fighting each other.

“All this chit chat is making me hungry.” Akaashi realized the vampire was watching him and Sugawara and stepped closer. In a flash the vampire was suddenly gone, quickly appearing right behind the two. Akaashi scrambled out of the way as Daichi sprinted in between the vampire and Sugawara, swinging one of his sickles. The vampire laughed as he nearly bent in half, dodging the swing. He moved to slash back with his sword, but it didn’t move. He blinked in confusion before realizing Sugawara had managed to snag it in his whip. The momentary confusion was enough for Daichi to land a swift kick to the side of his ribs, sending the vampire flying. Unfortunately, he managed to catch himself before falling off the side of the rooftop.

“Fukuro! Get Akaashi out of here.” Daichi ordered, walking towards the vampire starting to get back up.

“But what about you guys?” Bokuto asked, looking worried. Sugawara chuckled darkly.

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll meet you back at the owl sanctuary. Just keep Keiji safe.” Akaashi grabbed Sugawara’s wrist.

“What the hell is going on Koushi?” He asked quietly. Sugawara smiled at him, pulling his wrist free and patting his head.

“Don’t worry Keiji. Dai and I have this covered.” He gently pushed Akaashi back towards Bokuto before turning and moving towards Daichi. They all froze as a gunshot suddenly rang out. Sugawara’s eyes widened as Daichi stumbled forward before falling.

“Daichi!” He ran towards him, immediately slapping his whip down in warning before the enemy vampire could move towards them.

“Goshiki, you were a little low.” The vampire called as he stood up. Another vampire landed on the roof next to him, looking a lot younger and holding a gun.

“Sorry Tendou-san! I’ll do better.” He bowed his head in apology. Tendou just ruffled his hair.

“You still managed to hit one. Not bad.” Goshiki seemed happy about the praise.

“What the hell do you even want?!” Sugawara snapped, holding Daichi close. The two vampires looked down at him.

“Oh! Is he one of the Eves?” Goshiki asked, eyes wide.

“Yup. You shot a Servamp, very nice.” He grinned before looking up at Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Why don’t you try another, Goshiki?” He suggested. Akaashi felt Bokuto tense up next to him.

“We need to run, Akaashi.” Bokuto whispered as the smaller vampire also looked up at them.

“We can’t just leave Suga and Daichi. Isn’t he your brother? You seriously want to abandon him?” Akaashi hissed back. Bokuto shifted uncomfortably.

“N-No but I’m not at full strength right now. I can’t exactly protect two humans while also fighting off two vampires.” He explained. Bokuto quickly pulled Akaashi back behind him as Goshiki fired another shot.

“Okay how do we get you to full strength then?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto’s eyes flickered to him, looking very nervous.

“U-Um…blood probably. Haven’t really had any in a while. But if I have yours then the contract is gonna become permanent.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. That was the problem here?

“You are seriously concerned about our contract when we could both die here?” He rolled up his jacket sleeve before shoving his wrist in front of Bokuto. The vampire gulped, obviously wanting to but also holding himself back.

“Bokuto. I am offering. You are not forcing me.” Akaashi reminded him. His reassurance seemed to work and Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s wrist to his mouth, fangs glinting in the moonlight before he bit down. The same blue light from before appeared around Akaashi’s wrist before turning into a shackle, a black chain with a golden glow connecting his wrist to the back of Bokuto’s neck.

“T-Tendou-san, that’s a contract, right?” Goshiki asked, raising his gun again.

“Yup. That could be a problem.” Tendou let out a sigh, lifting up his sword again.

“Still want to run, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto grinned, stepping forward. The chain vanished but Akaashi could still sense the connection between the two.

“Hell no.” His hands glowed slightly before black fans appeared. Bokuto flicked them open before charging.

“Fans? That’s cu-“ Tendou’s words were cut off as Bokuto slashed upwards, revealing the sharp edges of his fan. Akaashi blinked as Tendou’s sword arm fell off.

“T-Tendou-san!” Goshiki fired his gun, but Bokuto deflected it and kicked the gun out of his hand, sending it down into the alley below them.

_That’s…really impressive._ Akaashi thought as Bokuto quickly made work of the two vampires.

“Whose subclass are you?” Bokuto demanded, picking Tendou up by the shirt. Tendou just grinned and suddenly he went flying back out of Bokuto’s grip. Goshiki let out a yelp and Akaashi saw a glint of white string wrapping around him before he too was pulled out of reach.

“Awww SemiSemi does care.” Tendou laughed. Akaashi followed the path of the string and saw a third figure standing on an adjacent rooftop.

“Learn when you’re outmatched, idiot.” ‘SemiSemi’ said with a frown, pulling the strings to get the two vampires on their side. He looked up at the group on the roof before getting up and running in the opposite direction, the two right behind him.  
“Let them go.” Akaashi quickly said before Bokuto could take off. He pouted but sat down on the roof, folding his arms.

“Ow. Fuck.” Daichi groaned as he sat up. Sugawara pulled his arm away, revealing the two bite marks.

“What’s the point of being an immortal vampire if a single gunshot takes you down?” Sugawara teased. Daichi rolled his eyes but smiled sheepishly before glancing at Bokuto.

“Uh…Thanks. For not running. Again.” Bokuto flinched at the last word but nodded anyways.

“Although, I would’ve rather we come out of this situation without Akaashi having to make the contract.” Sugawara added. Akaashi rubbed his wrist, the blood smearing slightly.

“There weren’t really many other options.” He pointed out.

“Akaashi seems like he’ll be a good influence on him. Kenma has been doing wonders for Koma.” Daichi added. Bokuto blinked.

“Wait, Koma’s here too?” He actually looked excited. Daichi shot him a glare.

“He’s mad at you too. And Aoba. Frankly, I’m pretty sure all of us are pissed. I’m just…slightly less pissed now.” He admitted. Bokuto grinned before tackling Daichi in a hug. The other vampire struggled, trying to break free.

“Awwww you love me~!” Bokuto sang.

“I’m starting to wonder why.” Daichi said dryly before managing to wiggle free.

“So you two are seriously related?” Akaashi asked. There was absolutely no physical similarities. He was pretty sure matching red eyes didn’t count since all vampires seemed to have red eyes.

“Yup! Karasu is my big bro. It goes Koma, Shirato, Karasu, Aoba, Me, Nohe, then Zenji.” Bokut explained.

“You have six siblings? And all of them are pissed at you?” Akaashi said slowly. Bokuto nodded.

“Well, Kar- Daichi. Fuck that’ll be hard to get used to. Daichi is slightly less pissed. So it’s only really like…five and a half angry vampires?” Bokuto seemed confident in his calculation. Akaashi let out a deep breath.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

“So why are we here? I have class tomorrow.” Kenma sat down with a huff, Oikawa sliding into the seat next with him.

“It’s Iwa-chan’s like, one day off, and instead of a sweet romantic date, we’re here. Also your boyfriend stole mine at the door. Rude, Suga.” Oikawa pouted, leaning on one hand.

“Daichi needed the muscle. Akaashi wants to introduce you to someone, but they’re very shy and needs the extra…motivation.” Sugawara chuckled. Akaashi didn’t move, head still firmly planted on the table. Both Oikawa and Kenma straightened up.

“Oh? Did Kei-chan finally get a boyfriend?” Oikawa asked, grinning. Akaashi groaned.

“No. I just met him.” Technically not a lie.

“What’s his name?” Kenma asked, actually interested in the conversation for once.

“Bokuto.” Sugawara was evil. Akaashi shot him a glare, but his smile never left.

“…like your owl?” Kenma frowned. Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Yes like my owl.” Akaashi sighed. Sugawara patted the top of his head.

“Why are we doing this? We could’ve easily avoided this.” Akaashi finally asked, sitting up to properly glare at Sugawara.

“Aw but Keiji, I wanted Oikawa to meet your new partner.” Sugawara practically purred. Akaashi was getting even more suspicious.

“Partner? But you said he wasn’t your boyfriend.” Kenma folded his arms.

“He isn’t.” Akaashi insisted. Oikawa was quiet before his eyes went wide.

“No.” He gasped. Sugawara nodded. Kenma blinked, obviously not understanding still.

“Which one?!” Oikawa stood up, looking around the club. He stiffened and Akaashi followed his gaze. Daichi and Oikawa’s boyfriend, Iwaizumi, were pushing Bokuto through the front door. Kenma leaned towards the table, trying to look around Oikawa.

“That motherfucker.” Oikawa growled, leaving the table and storming over towards the three. Bokuto spotted him and immediately wrenched free from the other two, sprinting back out the door. Akaashi’s jaw dropped. Sugawara laughed as he grabbed Akaashi’s hand, pulling him out of the booth.

“Kenma, wake up Kuroo. He’ll want to see this too.” Kenma nodded, picking up his bag and walking towards the bathroom. Akaashi let himself get dragged out of the club by Sugawara. He saw Daichi and Iwaizumi standing outside an alleyway, Daichi looked rather amused.

“I _cannot_ believe you! Twenty fucking years and then you formed a contract with one of my best friends?!” Akaashi peeked into the alley and saw Oikawa shoving an uncomfortable looking Bokuto against the wall.

“What’s going on?” Akaashi asked, glancing at Daichi. The vampire smirked.

“Didn’t Bokuto tell you he had six very pissed off brothers? You’re looking at big brother number four.” Akaashi’s eyes went wide.

“Oikawa’s a vampire?!” Oikawa paused in his own rant at Akaashi’s surprised voice.

“Why do you think we only met at night?” Sugawara pointed out.

“B-Because we’re busy people! I thought he just had work!” Akaashi sputtered.

“Kei-chan. I have red eyes. Did you think they were color contacts or something?” Oikawa asked, somewhat amused. Bokuto tried to shift to the side but Oikawa grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

“Iwa-chan? Can I borrow your bat?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Akaashi watched as the black tattoo wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrist unwrapped itself and grew into the shape of a baseball bat, black with teal static.

“You get two swings.” He tossed the bat to Oikawa, who nodded before turning back to Bokuto.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Akaashi quickly hurried over, pushing his way in between Oikawa and Bokuto. There was a ‘poof’ noise and Akaashi felt a weight on his shoulder. A quick glance saw a cowering owl.

“Do not hide behind Keiji.” Oikawa growled, eyes glinting dangerously.

“Oikawa, please don’t kill Bokuto.” Akaashi sighed.

“ _Yeah, don’t kill Bokuto!”_ Bokuto’s voice was higher pitched in owl form.

“It would look bad on the owl sanctuary if an owl ended up going missing and then found up dead.” Bokuto let out an offended gasp as Akaashi continued. Sugawara burst out laughing and even Daichi let out a chuckle.

“I’m still mad.” Oikawa huffed, handing the bat back to Iwaizumi and folding his arms.

“Yo, sounds like a party over here.” They looked back towards the entrance of the alley and saw Kenma and a tall stranger. Well, he was a stranger to Akaashi. The others seem to know him. He had messy hair and wore a black t-shirt with red skinny jeans.

“Ah, Kuroo. Good timing. Help me beat up Fukuro.” Oikawa said as Bokuto immediately flew behind Akaashi, hovering. Kuroo blinked.

“What? Dude if this is a prank it isn’t funny.” He frowned. Akaashi let out a sigh.

“Bokuto, please.” There was a reluctant groan before another poof sound. Bokuto was still trying to hide behind Akaashi, but poked his head out.

“Hey bro.” He waved nervously. Kuroo stood still, taking in the scene. Oikawa quickly pulled Akaashi out of the way as Kuroo suddenly dashed through the alley, tackling Bokuto to the ground. He immediately had a knee on Bokuto’s back, arm pulled painfully behind him.

“Ow! Ow! Uncle! Bro stop!” Bokuto whined, struggling to get out of the hold.

“You deserve this, man. Twenty years is a long time without so much as a letter.” Kuroo seemed a lot more forgiving than Daichi or Oikawa and let him up after a few minutes, ruffling his hair.

“So uh. You are also one of Bokuto’s brothers?” Akaashi finally asked, earning Kuroo’s attention. The vampire stood up, brushing himself off.

“Yup. Official name is Koma, current name is Kuroo. The cute kitten over there is my Eve.” Kuroo pointed his thumb toward Kenma, who was still chilling near the others by the front of the alley.

“…Eve?” Akaashi blinked. He had heard the term before but didn’t really know what it was.

“Eves are the humans that are contracted with the Servamps. Iwaizumi, Kenma, Suga and now you are all Eves. The rest of us are Servamps.” Daichi explained.

“So Oikawa’s real name isn’t actually Oikawa?” Akaashi asked. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“The name I gave him isn’t Oikawa either, it’s Tooru. He messed with my neighbors’ memories so he could pretend to be a childhood friend. His other name is Aoba.” Iwaizumi spoke before Oikawa could stop him.

“Iwa-chan! You didn’t need to give them all the details!” He whined. Iwaizumi smirked.

“You deserve to be embarrassed. You were basically stalking me.” He pointed out.

“Wait so all of you are dating too?” Akaashi added. The others all looked at their respective partners.

“Uh, yeah pretty much. That’s why Oikawa thought you had a boyfriend.” Kenma shrugged. Akaashi’s face turned bright red as Bokuto sat up behind him.

“W-We aren’t dating! We just met!” Akaashi protested. Bokuto’s smile dropped into a pout.

“Aw what? I thought we were bonding!” He stood up, slinging an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders.

“You kidnapped me, got beat up by your brother in front of me, and then proceeded to suggest we run away and leave your unconscious brother and my best friend to two bloodthirsty vampires. Exactly when were we bonding?” Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow. Bokuto gulped loudly as Oikawa’s mouth dropped.

“Wait, what the fuck? Go back a bit. You were attacked by vampires?” He sent Suga an accusatory look. The other put up his hands in surrender.

“We tried to help but Daichi got shot. Besides, Bokuto had it handled in the end. I couldn’t exactly tell you because that would’ve ruined the surprise.” Sugawara explained. Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Do you know who they were?” Kuroo asked, curious. Bokuto shook his head.

“Nope. Someone’s subclass obviously, but they didn’t say who. Well, they didn’t say the name we’d know. Called him Wakatoshi though.” Bokuto recalled.

“Huh. Subclasses don’t usually call us by our contract names. Well, except Daichi’s but that’s because he hired them to work for him.” Kuroo leaned against one of the alleyway walls, thinking.

“Did you get the subclasses names?” Iwaizumi asked. Akaashi nodded.

“One was Tendou and another was Goshiki.” Oikawa let out a loud groan, hitting his head against the closest wall.

“You know them?” Oikawa just groaned again.

“They’re Shirato’s.” He grumbled. Daichi and Bokuto also let out loud groans.

“Fuuuuuuck, seriously? That’s gonna be a pain.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head.

“Is Shirato that bad?” Akaashi glanced between the Servamps.

“Oikawa has history. The two don’t really get along. But it’s a pain because Shirato is currently close to our other brothers, Nohe and Zenji. It’s a bit of a 3v3 going on. Family matters.” Kuroo glanced at Bokuto, who seemed to be clearly avoiding his look.

“3v3? Isn’t there seven of you though?” Akaashi frowned. Daichi and Oikawa also looked at Bokuto, who shifted nervously.

“Someone has decided to be a neutral party.” Oikawa drawled. Bokuto winced slightly.

“We had an issue a while back, and typically we vote on what to do. The vote ended with us three against the other three. Fukuro decided it’d be a better idea to just run away and hide for the next twenty years. It’d probably have been longer if you hadn’t found him.” Daichi added. Bokuto frowned.

“I couldn’t pick a side! It’s a hard decision!” He protested.

“What were you voting on?” Akaashi asked. The Servamps all stiffened at the question.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever told us either.” Sugawara realized. Kenma nodded, raising his eyebrow at Kuroo.

“It’s a…family thing. The point is, now that we’ve found him we can actually get his vote and the whole thing can be solved.” Kuroo quickly diverted attention back onto Bokuto.

“I…” Bokuto didn’t seem to like all the attention on him. He took a deep breath.

“I still haven’t decided.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably could figure it out who Shirato is.  
> Nohe is pronounced No-heh


	5. Chapter 5

When Kenma said he’d pick Akaashi and Bokuto up, Akaashi was most definitely not expecting a minivan to pull up. He didn’t even recognize the driver, but Kenma was quite comfortably sitting in the backseat, so Akaashi scooched into the seat next to him. He saw a familiar black cat lying on Kenma’s lap and paled.

“Wait, Kuroo is your CAT?!” Akaashi sputtered. Kenma looked up at him, blinking.

“…yeah? They have the same name. Did it really take you this long to realize that?” He asked. Kuroo snickered as he rolled over to face Akaashi.

“Oh my god. I gave him treats. I played with him using those dumb squeaky mouse toys.” Akaashi realized, face growing red.

“ _The treats weren’t that bad actually. Besides, you probably fed Fukuro real mice so what’s worse here?”_ Akaashi paled as Kuroo laughed harder. He hadn’t even thought about that.

“ _Mice aren’t that bad.”_ Bokuto poked his head out of Akaashi’s bag. Smuggling him out of the sanctuary without Konoha seeing was an adventure.

“If it makes you feel better, Suga tried to convince me to get Kuroo fixed until Daichi explained they were vampires.” Kenma added. Bokuto burst out laughing while Kuroo groaned.

“ _I didn’t need to be reminded of that, kitten.”_ Kuroo whined. If a cat could pout, he would be. Akaashi chuckled a bit.

“So exactly where are you taking me? I assume it’s important if you’re skipping class for it.” Akaashi hummed. Kenma stiffened as Kuroo looked up at him.

“ _Oy, you said your class was canceled today.”_ He frowned.

“…canceled for me. This is more important anyways.” Kenma muttered. Kuroo grumbled but just shifted positions on Kenma’s lap.

“We’re going to Kuroo’s place. It’s the best place for training.” Kenma said, finally answering Akaashi’s question.

“Training?” Akaashi blinked. Kenma nodded.

“How to fight and stuff. I bet Bokuto didn’t even give you a weapon yet.” Akaashi frowned down at Bokuto, who did his best to bury himself back in Akaashi’s bed.

“ _I-I haven’t had time to explain much!”_ Bokuto protested weakly.

“A weapon…? You mean like Iwaizumi-san’s bat?” Akaashi remembered how the bat looked a bit supernatural, not to mention it came out of a tattoo. Kenma nodded and pulled up his sweatshirt sleeve, revealing an identical black ring around his wrist.

“Eves get weapons from their Servamps so they can fight alongside them. Sometimes they’re kind of…weird.” He let out a huff and Akaashi wondered if Kenma had an unconventional weapon.

“ _Kitten, I already said I can’t control what weapons my Eve gets. If it makes you feel better, Akaashi here is probably gonna get a weird one too. Fukuro always gives weird ones.”_ Kuroo gently bumped his head against Kenma’s head, the Eve scratching the top of his head.

“I don’t even know anything more than basic self-defense, and somehow I’m going to learn how to use a weapon. Lovely.” Akaashi was kind of hoping it was a gun. Or something practical. But from what Kuroo said, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be that lucky. He felt the minivan slow to a stop and looked out the window. His eyes went wide.

“Kenma, are we in the right place?” Akaashi asked slowly. Bokuto poked his head out of the bag, trying to see out the window. They had pulled into the driveway of a large mansion. There were a few teenagers on the front yard, playing around with a volleyball.

“Yup.” Kenma opened his door and Kuroo jumped out of his lap, turning back into a human.

“Koma-san!” One of the teenagers waved. Kuroo waved back as Akaashi slowly got out of the car.

“How rich is Kuroo?” Akaashi opened his bag allowing Bokuto to fly out and return to his human form.

“He’s been a doctor for a few decades apparently.” Kenma shrugged like this was completely normal.

“Ahhh I’m so glad it’s cloudy.” Bokuto let out a happy sigh as he stretched.

“It’s not just a rumor that sun is bad for vampires?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto shook his head.

“Well, it forces us Servamps into animal form and kind of burns after a while. The subclasses can’t go out in the sun at all.” He explained.

“So if it was sunny out, you’d be stuck as an owl?” Bokuto nodded.

“Oy! Hurry up you two!” Kuroo called, already halfway up the walkway to the house, Kenma right behind him. Akaashi and Bokuto hurried towards the house.  
“Whoa who’s this?” One of the subclasses asked, staring at them. He was ridiculously tall and with silver hair. The other two seemed curious as well, one with spiky brown hair and the other smaller with black hair.

“This is my runaway lil bro, Fukuro. That’s his Eve, Akaashi.” Kuroo introduced. The three subclasses’ eyes went wide.

“Another Servamp!? That’s awesome!” The silver-haired one cheered. Bokuto grinned obviously enjoying the praise.

“The runaway lil bro? Oh is this Fukuro? He’s the one who ran away for a while, right?” The smaller one recalled. Bokuto deflated slightly.

“It wasn’t really…running away.” He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. Kuroo patted his head.

“Your reputation proceeds you. These three are the youngest of my subclass. Inuoka Sou, Haiba Lev, and Shibayama Yuuki.” He pointed to each in turn.

“Kuroo. Training.” Kenma reminded him. Lev leaned around Kuroo, waving at Kenma.

“Kozume-san! Are you going to play with us today?” He asked. Akaashi raised an eyebrow, glancing at Kenma. He wasn’t usually one for socializing, especially with loud people like Lev seemed to be.

“It’s just Kenma. And no, I have to do their jobs and help Akaashi.” Kenma huffed. Kuroo and Bokuto both pouted.

“Wow, rude. Why is this even my problem? He isn’t my Eve!” Kuroo pointed out.

“We just met, it takes a bit to explain everything!” Bokuto said at the same time. Kenma just rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Akaashi chuckled and followed him. The mansion was surprisingly neat, considering it supposedly was home to a bunch of young vampires.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Kuroo bowed dramatically as he shut the door behind them. Kenma was already heading down the hall, obviously knowing where they were going to go.

“I knew doctors got a good paycheck, but this is a bit much.” Akaashi was doing his best not to just stare at everything as he followed Kenma.

“I’ve been a doctor for a long time now. The paychecks stack up.” Kuroo explained. The group moved downstairs, towards a large room that seemed to be an indoor-gym. Part of the floor was padded, probably for wrestling.

“So. Weapons.” Kuroo clapped his hands together. Bokuto sat down with his legs crossed, leaning on one arm.

“Alright…Akaashi just… close your eyes.” He sighed. Akaashi frowned.

“What? You aren’t going to explain…any…thing?” He trailed off as the world suddenly changed around him as he blinked. He found himself in what appeared to be a library, but it looked like it came out of an artist’s sketchbook. He heard a fluttering noise before something landed on his head.

“ _It looks like someone wants to check out a book.”_ Akaashi jerked away and whatever was on his head removed itself. He turned to look and saw a black owl with red, unblinking eyes. It was slightly terrifying.

“ _Welcome to the inside of Fukuro. These books are all available to check out.”_ Akaashi looked around. The library was pretty large, with thousands of books on bookshelves.

“I assume these ‘books’ are actually weapons?” Akaashi glanced along the nearest shelf. There weren’t any titles on the spines, or at least any that he could read.

“ _Pick whichever one you like. Just know that you can’t come back once you pick one.”_ The owl warned. Akaashi frowned.

“Isn’t the point of a library that you can return and pick out new books whenever you want?” He pointed out. The owl huffed, circling around before settling itself on his head once more.

“ _You should learn that overthinking can cause more problems than there were to start with.”_ The owl scolded. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“I refuse to be lectured by someone else’s conscious.” He wandered among the bookshelves, looking at his options.

“ _I’m not his conscious. I’m his librarian. I’m simply in charge of the power he gives out.”_ The owl corrected.

“So you meet all of his Eves then. Where do they usually go when they arrive?” Akaashi asked, curious.

“ _Depends. The first one just picked the first one he saw. The second chose the prettiest looking one. The third chose a picture book. The last one chose a cookbook.”_ The owl listed off. Akaashi noted that even though he skipped from ‘third’ to ‘last’, there was a chance Bokuto had more Eves than that.

“ _It doesn’t matter what they picked. You have to pick whatever one fits you the best.”_ Akaashi glanced around. None of these books seemed particularly appealing. He kept heading towards the back, much like when he was a child. He always would find himself his own quiet corner to hide away, where nobody would bother him while reading. Akaashi trailed his hand along the shelves before pausing. One book was a dark gray with blue swirls around the edges. He hesitated before reaching up and pulling it out of the bookshelf. He examined it, noticing the elegant music notes bordering the corners.

“ _Good choice.”_ Akaashi felt the room spinning and suddenly he was back in the gym. He stumbled slightly, feeling a bit dizzy. Bokuto was up in a hurry, catching him before he could fall all the way. He was gripping…something. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to focus it.

“And Fukuro’s curse of strange Eve weapons continues.” Kuroo drawled, looking amused. Finally, Akaashi managed to focus, looking at his ‘weapon’.

“….a violin?”


	6. Chapter 6

Akaashi sat next to Kenma, examining the violin. It had the same static as Bokuto’s fans, black and gold.

“Do you even know how to play?” Kenma asked, not looking up from his PSP.

“I haven’t played since high school. My parents made me take a music class. I didn’t want the attention from choir and band instruments are too loud. I decided to take orchestra. I thought violins were elegant anyways.” Akaashi sighed, picking up the bow he had set down. He jumped at a loud crash, but Kenma didn’t even flinch.

“You’re out of shape, Bo.” Kuroo laughed as Bokuto peeled himself off the wall. The two had gotten bored and decided to spar instead. Initially they were equally matched, but Bokuto was now thoroughly getting his ass kicked.

“He was so good against those two subclasses, but Kuroo is beating him easily now. Are Servamps naturally stronger than subclasses?” Akaashi asked. Kenma shrugged, tapping out a new combo.

“Depends. Some subclasses aren’t violent at all. They just want to live their lives. Others are natural fighters. I guess the Servamps might be weaker if they didn’t have an Eve.” Kenma paused in his button mashing, thinking. Bokuto let out a happy cheer. Akaashi looked up again and saw Bokuto had managed to land a hit, sending Kuroo flying. Kuroo sat up, grumbling.

“Figured out the violin asked?” Kenma suddenly asked, startling Akaashi.

“Right. Weapon.” Akaashi went back to the instrument.

_Well, nothing to lose, really._ Akaashi held the instrument under his chin and ran the bow across the strings. The sound was prettier than he had expected, and Bokuto visibly perked up at it. Unfortunately the momentary distraction earned him a kick to the ribs.

“20 points.” Kenma mumbled to himself. Akaashi frowned down at him. He blinked in confusion when he realized there wasn’t a game playing on Kenma’s PSP. The screen was blank, with a pixelated black cat on the screen. Akaashi watched as Kenma pressed a button combo, the pixelated cat earning a red glow. He glanced up and saw Kuroo’s attacks speed up, but they seemed to be doing less damage.

“…Kenma are you helping Kuroo?” Akaashi asked. Kenma smirked a little.

“I told you. Not all Eves get conventional weapons.” Kenma sent Kuroo another power-up, the Servamp managing to entirely block Bokuto’s counterattack.

“Isn’t that cheating? They’re sparring each other after all.” Akaashi pointed out. Kenma shrugged.

“Sparring is supposed to push you to the limit to figure out what you need to work on, right?” He looked up at Akaashi, eyes glinting mischieviously.

“Eves give the Servamps new limits. They can fight harder, move faster, take more damage. We’re their power-ups.” He continued. Akaashi watched the sparring match, noticing how Kuroo’s attack patterns changed with each of Kenma’s combos.

“If only Bokuto had a way to keep up.” Kenma hummed.

_Oh._ Akaashi realized that was his cue. After all, he was Bokuto’s Eve. Akaashi held up the violin again, trying to remember any of the songs he had learned once. He took a deep breath and began playing. He was surprised to see the music notes and scales fly out, circling the room. Kenma was watching them too, eyes wide. Bokuto grinned as the music continued. Kuroo was the only one who wasn’t in awe, instead choosing to use the distraction to attack. But Bokuto dodged easily, body moving with ease.

_He’s dancing._ Akaashi realized as Bokuto’s movements became more fluid. His scarf was fluttering around him like wings. Akaashi smiled to himself, entranced by Bokuto’s movements. The Servamp was smiling as well, laughing as he fought back against Kuroo, the two much more evenly matched. Kenma suddenly put a hand on Akaashi’s arm, making him pause. He didn’t even realize how exhausted he was until the music had fully faded from his mind.

“T-Thanks Kitten.” Kuroo said weakly. Akaashi looked up and paled. Apparently Bokuto’s actual feathers were just as deadly as the ones in his fans, and Kuroo was currently flat against the wall, the feathers a perfect outline around him. Bokuto fell back onto the mats, panting.

“Good song, ‘kaashi.” He held up an arm, sending Akaashi a thumbs up.

“You might want to stick to a few notes instead of a full song until you get the stamina to play longer.” Kenma suggested. Akaashi nodded, feeling a bit light-headed. Kuroo carefully peeled himself off the wall, doing his best to avoid the razor-sharp feathers.

“Yaku is going to be mad we broke the gym wall again.” Kenma said. Kuroo groaned, flopping face-first on the mat.

“Fuck. Yeah he is. Maybe we can leave before he shows u-“

“KOMA!” Kuroo flinched as the gym door slammed open. Akaashi blinked as a small child stormed into the room.

“Y-Yaku I can explain!” Kuroo sat up quickly but the kid just kicked him in the side, causing him to fall back to the ground.

“Seriously? It’s been 30 years and you still have to make a mess everywhere?! Are you expecting me to clean up after you forever?” Yaku scolded.

“Is that another one of Kuroo’s subclasses?” Akaashi asked. Kenma nodded.

“Yaku’s one of the oldest ones. Kai’s been around a little longer. They argue a lot. Don’t mention his height. He got turned around age 20.” Kenma warned. Akaashi stared at the small vampire. Yaku turned to Bokuto, who stiffened at his glare.

“The first time you come back in twenty years and you’re wrecking the place?” He scolded. Bokuto pouted, sitting up.

“We were just sparring!” He tried to explain. Yaku folded his arms, scowling.

“And Sarukui doesn’t look like a monkey. Speaking of, bring him with you next time. Fukunaga wants to show him some new comedian he found on YouTube.” Akaashi noticed how Bokuto flinched, looking down at the ground as Yaku turned to the two Eves. He blinked in confusion at Akaashi.

“Kenma, who’s your friend?” He asked slowly.

“Akaashi Keiji. One of my club friends. He’s Bokuto’s new Eve.” Kenma explained. Yaku frowned.

“So Yukie… Well. Nice to meet you. I’m Yaku Morisuke and I basically keep this place from burning to the ground.” He greeted. Akaashi nodded in return.

“I apologize for the gym. I was learning how to use a weapon and it got a little messy.” He apologized. Yaku just nodded.

“Makes sense. You made less of a mess than Iwaizumi, so that’s a good start.” Akaashi was relieved he didn’t get a scolding (or a kick to the ribs). Yaku walked past them, pausing to ruffle Kenma’s hair, before leaving again. Kenma grumbled as he straightened his hair.

“He’s such a mother.” Kenma muttered, annoyed. Kuroo groaned as he stood up.

“Yup. That’s Yakkun.” He limped over to Bokuto, offering a hand. Bokuto just sat there, staring at the ground.

“Bro? Fukuro?” Kuroo waved his hand in front of Bokuto, who jumped.

“O-Oh! Sorry. Zoning out a bit.” He grinned and took Kuroo’s hand, standing up. Akaashi frowned, noticing how forced it seemed. Before he could question it, Bokuto shifted into his owl form, deciding to settle on Akaashi’s head.

“ _I’m tired. Can we go home?”_ Bokuto asked quietly. Now Akaashi really was worried.

“Yes we can go home…Oh you don’t actually know where my apartment is.” Akaashi realized. He’d only ever left Bokuto at the sanctuary, never taking the owl home with him.

“Kai can give you a ride. He’ll be in the kitchen probably.” Kuroo offered.

“Alright. Thank you for helping us.” Akaashi bowed slightly before leaving the gym. Kenma watched them leave before turning to Kuroo.

“Who’s Sarukui and Yukie?” He asked, frowning. Kuroo sighed.

“Well, Sarukui is one of his subclasses. Yukie…” He bit his lip before glancing down at Kenma.

“Yukie was Bokuto’s last Eve.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bokuto had shifted into human form and claimed the bathroom before Akaashi had even taken off his shoes. He frowned as he pulled out his phone.

**_Human JuiceBox Chat_ **

**Iwa-chan:** _Who wants to help me murder a vampire?_

**Nya~:** _Did oikawa steal ur phone again?_

**Iwa-chan:** _how do I change my name back?_

**Sugamama:** _don’t tell him. It’s cute._

**Iwa-chan:** _suga you are a terrible influence_

**Hootmom:** _Oikawa cant open a photo on his own phone, but can change the usernames on yours?_

**Nya~:** _he has a weird amount of knowledge about tech._

**Nya~:** _it pisses me off_

**Iwa-chan:** _same._

**Sugamama:** _how was the training stuff today?_

**Nya~:** _they broke the gym and yaku was mad._

**Iwa-chan:** _sounds about right._

**Sugamama:** _they ONLY broke the gym? Lame._

**Hootmom:** _the fact this is apparently normal is a bit concerning_

**Nya~:** _theres only really one place to train so it is kind of normal._

**Nya~:** _is bokuto still sulking?_

Akaashi glanced down the hall towards the bathroom. He could still hear the shower running.

**Hootmom:** _he’s in the shower now._

**Hootmom:** _I assume its fine if I make normal food for dinner? Oikawa always ate normal food at the club._

**Iwa-chan:** _yeah they can eat human food. Feel free to deny him blood tho._

**Sugamama:** _^ yeah don’t spoil them too much. I only let Daichi have blood outside of combat if he’s good._

**Nya~:** _Im kinkshaming_

**Sugamama:** _;) ;)_

**Iwa-chan:** _leave ur bedroom secrets to urself._

**Hootmom:** _I have learned too much today._

There was a knock at the door and Akaashi paused mid-text. He set his phone down, ignoring the continuous buzzes as his friends continued to chat, and walked to the door. One look through the peephole revealed his quiet neighbor, Shimizu Kiyoko.

“Hello Shimizu-san. Can I help you?” Akaashi greeted as he opened the door. Shimizu nodded, stepping forward slightly.

“Yes, may I come in?” She asked. Akaashi blinked. He could count on one hand how often Shimizu had been in his apartment, and even then it was only for a quick cup of sugar.

“Is something wrong?” He asked slowly. Shimizu let out a huff.

“I just need to talk to you. Why won’t you let me inside?” She half-whined. Now Akaashi _really_ knew something was wrong. Shimizu would never act this childish.

“ ‘Kaashi, you don’t have any hair gel.” Akaashi noted how Shimizu perked up at Bokuto’s voice, the Servamp walking into the living room. His hair was still slightly damp, flat against his head instead of spiked as normal.

“Ahhh, I knew he was here.” Shimizu pushed her way into the apartment, roughly shoving Akaashi aside. Bokuto looked uncomfortable as she approached him. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he noticed white smoke attached to her back.

“U-Um, Akaashi, who’s your friend?” Bokuto asked, gulping as she got closer, backing up as far as he could.

“That’s my neighbor. I think something is wrong.” Akaashi approached Shimizu slowly, watching the strange smoke.

“I’ve brought a meal for you, vampire.” Bokuto’s eyes filled with realization as the white smoke grew into a ghost-like figure, much like one from a cartoon.

“Ohhh fuck that’s a Jin.” Bokuto shifted into an owl, flying over her head towards Akaashi.

“What’s a Jin?” Akaashi asked as Shimizu turned, her eyes following Bokuto.

“ _When a vampire dies, it becomes a Jin. The Jin like to possess people and bring them as a meal to the nearest vampire. Which uh, apparently is me in this situation? Only a Lead from an Eve can kill them, but I can probably help separate it from her.”_ Bokuto explained before shifting back into human form, summoning his fans.

“How the hell am I going to kill something with a violin?!” Akaashi hissed. Bokuto shrugged.

“I dunno! Use the stick thingy?” Akaashi let out an irritated sigh. He summoned his weapon anyways, setting the violin aside to hold the bow like a sword. He was wishing he had actually joined the fencing club at school when they asked.

“Here she comes.” Bokuto braced himself as Shimizu threw herself towards them again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her, the Jin lagging slightly behind at the quick movement. Bokuto swung down with his fan, cutting the connection between the two. Shimizu immediately went limp, only being held up by Bokuto’s grip. Akaashi darted forward, stabbing at the Jin with his bow. Surprisingly it worked, the Jin letting out a whine before disappearing.

“I didn’t think that would work.” Bokuto admitted, carefully laying Shimizu down on Akaashi’s couch.

“So is there anything else you’ve neglected to tell me? Are your past enemies going to show up as zombies at my workplace?” Akaashi asked dryly, letting his weapon disappear once more. Bokuto pouted.

“Jin haven’t actually bugged me in a while! If anything, the others should’ve been the one to tell you.” He whined. Akaashi rolled his eyes as he picked up his phone, scrolling through the messages as he sat down on his recliner.

**Sugamama:** _I don’t think I’ve seen Asahi cry this bad in a while_

**Iwa-chan:** _doesn’t he cry all the time?_

**Sugamama:** _well he gets teary eyed but this was full out sobbing._

**Hootmom:** _I have a question_

**Nya~:** _if u need to know what happened, scroll up_

**Hootmom:** _it’s a bit off-topic._

**Iwa-chan:** _I assume it’s a servamp thing_

**Sugamama:** _most likely._

**Hootmom:** _suppose your neighbor comes over and offers herself as a blood sacrifice to ur Servamp_

**Hootmom:** _and it turns out shes possessed by a ghost of a dead vampire_

**Hootmom:** _when do you think this would’ve been an important fact to know about?_

**Sugamama:** _wtf_

**Nya~:** _Akaashi are u high?_

**Iwa-chan:** _u ok? Do I need to go over there?_

**Hootmom:** _everything is fine now. Bokuto said you guys should’ve been the ones to tell me_

**Sugamama:** _well I have no clue what ur talking about soooo_

**Nya~:** _lazy servamps are lazy_

**Nya~:** _he probably just forgot and wanted to shift the blame_

**Hootmom:** _maybe. He called them Jin. Said they liked to deliver humans to any nearby vampire as a free meal_

**Iwa-chan:** _Suga, what did you say that weird guy at the club was doing?_

**Sugamama:** _…Excuse me I need to go talk to Daichi immediately._

**Nya~:** _how did u handle the Jin?_

**Hootmom:** _apparently only our Leads can kill them. Bokuto could separate it from my neighbor, but not kill it._

**Hootmom:** _in other news, a violin bow can work as a sword in an emergency situation_

**Nya~:** _the more you know_

“ ‘kaaaaaashi.” Akaashi glanced up from his phone. Bokuto had his head on the arm of the chair, pouting at him.

“I’m hungry.” He whined.  Akaashi sighed, standing up.

“I was about to start dinner anyways.” He went to move towards the kitchen, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked down at Bokuto, an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t want that.” He huffed. Akaashi frowned.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ma- Oh.” He realized what Bokuto meant. Bokuto looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. He recalled how Bokuto mentioned he hadn’t actually had blood in a while back when they first made their contract.

“I have work soon, I can’t be too woozy.” Akaashi warned. Bokuto nodded eagerly, standing up quickly. Akaashi bit his lip, a little nervous as Bokuto pulled him close, tilting his head to the side. They both jumped as Akaashi’s phone rang, the ringtone signaling it was from the owl sanctuary. Bokuto whined as Akaashi pulled away, grabbing his phone.

“ _Keiji, uh do you think you could come down early? Preferably with that police officer guy you’re now friends with?”_ Konoha asked nervously. Akaashi blinked.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He ignored Bokuto’s sad look as he hurried towards his coat rack, grabbing his jacket.

“ _There’s a bunch of people outside trying to get in. They’re all whining about being meals and shit. It’s freaking me out.”_ Akaashi froze, jacket halfway on.

“…what?” Now Bokuto looked worried at Akaashi’s expression.

_Why would the Jin be herding towards the Sanctuary? There’s no vampires there since I took Bokuto with me. Unless…_

“Konoha. I’m going to ask you an important question and you have to be absolutely honest with me. I will not judge you on the answer.” Akaashi said quickly. Bokuto stiffened next to him, eyes widening.

“ _Keiji, you’re scaring me now.”_ Konoha stuttered.

“Konoha. Are you a vampire?” Akaashi asked. The other end was silent.

“Yes he is.” Bokuto hissed, grabbing Akaashi’s arm and trying to drag him out the apartment.

“We have to at least leave a note for Shimizu.” Akaashi hissed back. Bokuto let out a groan and grabbed a notepad off the coffee table, scribbling out a note and sticking it on Shimizu’s forehead.

“ _Keiji. What did you get yourself into?”_ Konoha finally answered, sounding more exhausted than Akaashi had ever heard him.

“It’s a long story. Stay inside, I’m on my way.” Akaashi hung up, sending a quick text to the group chat before grabbing his keys. Bokuto pulled him out of the apartment, Akaashi barely having enough time to lock the door before Bokuto picked him up, taking to the sky.

“Why do you know Konoha’s a vampire?” Akaashi finally asked. Bokuto stiffened slightly.

“Konoha is…one of my subclasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin DO exist in Servamp, but they're only explained in the manga


	8. Chapter 8

Akaashi wasn’t sure what to expect when they approached the owl sanctuary. But the equivalent to a zombie horde clawing at the walls was definitely not on the list.

“That is a lot of Jin for a single subclass.” Akaashi frowned. Bokuto was shifting nervously next to him.

“I can probably try to separate the Jin from the people, but I might hurt some of them.” Bokuto warned. Suddenly, some of the Jin-possessed humans sniffed the air and turned to them. Akaashi stiffened as the horde all turned simultaneously towards them.

“Bokuto, do Jin prefer Servamps to subclasses?” Akaashi asked slowly. Bokuto nodded. The two summoned their weapons, preparing themselves as some of the horde began to break out, dashing towards them.

“Keiji!” Akaashi blinked as a bright blue light shot through the space between him and the nearest Jin. The human body stumbled, separating from the Jin. Immediately, Iwaizumi dashed forward, summoning a bat and swinging it, slamming the Jin away from the human. Akaashi followed the light and saw Oikawa standing next to a police car, two crossbows in his hands, one of them attached to the light. The light suddenly retracted, reloading itself into his crossbow.

“You Servamps are seriously stupid for hiding something like this from us.” Iwaizumi grunted as he threw one of the Jin over his shoulder, hitting it away from the human with his bat.

“It’s been decades since there were this many to actually be a danger.” Oikawa explained.

“Suga and Kenma aren’t coming. Kenma’s working on defending the mansion, since the large amount of subclasses also attracted a horde, and Suga has his hands full at the club. So have fun you two.” Oikawa grinned as Bokuto walked over, leaning against the cop car.

“Hold on, you aren’t seriously leaving us to clean up your mess, right?” Iwaizumi scowled.  
“I mean, we can’t kill the Jin, and we’re more likely to hurt the humans than you guys. So uh… good luck.” Bokuto sent them two thumbs up and a bright grin. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Two almighty immortal vampires are depending on humans to defeat their enemies. How noble.” He said dryly. Bokuto’s grin turned to a pout, identical to Oikawa’s.

“Rude! Kei-chan!” Oikawa whined.

“I love this argument, really. But some assistance would be fantastic.” Iwaizumi snapped, barely managing to reach out a trip one of the Jin running towards the Servamps. Akaashi sighed, turning back to the battle.

“Iwaizumi-san, I do have to warn you that my weapon isn’t the most conventional for battle.” He warned. Iwaizumi snorted, dodging a punch.

“I figured. But it’s gotta be useful for something.” Another bright bolt from Oikawa kept a Jin from grabbing onto Iwaizumi, the Servamp still staying in his spot by the car. Akaashi held the violin under his chin and ran the bow across the strings. Much to his amazement, golden strings flew out from the violin, creating a pathway through the horde of Jin. Iwaizumi let out a curse as he suddenly jolted forward, unprepared for the sudden boost in speed. He adapted quickly, sliding on the golden pathway like he was skating, using the new speed to dodge Jin and hit them without hitting the human they were attached to.

“Someone’s learning some new tricks.” Oikawa whistled. Bokuto grinned brightly.

“Of course! My Eves are always the best.” He boasted. Akaashi was grateful his back was to them so they couldn’t see his red cheeks.

“I’m sorry, which Eve is actually doing all the physical work here though?” Oikawa hummed.

“You just wanna see his muscles in action. Hundreds of years and you’re still thirsty.” Bokuto snickered. By the sudden yelp, Akaashi bet that Oikawa just smacked him. Akaashi rolled his eyes, playing out another chord. The pathway suddenly turned black, Iwaizumi letting out a yelp as he suddenly skidded to a stop.

“A little warning would be great.” He groaned, trying to move his feet. But apparently Akaashi’s strings couldn’t tell enemies apart from friends, and he was equally as stuck as the Jin.

“Sorry.” Akaashi apologized, quickly playing a different note. The strings turned white instead, freeing Iwaizumi. The Jin moved slowly, no longer stuck but not at the full speed. Iwaizumi made quick work with the rest of the Jin, the horde now a collapsed mess of normal humans.

“Nice work.” Oikawa clapped his hands. He let out a yelp as an exhausted Iwaizumi threw his bat, nearly hitting him in the face.

“Next time, at least help a little you lazy prick.” Iwaizumi panted, sitting down on the steps of the owl sanctuary. Akaashi let his violin disappear, looking around at the people lying unconscious around them.

“What should we do about this?” He asked, nudging one of them with his foot.

“Eh. They’ll wake up eventually.” Bokuto shrugged. The door to the sanctuary opened slowly, the group turning as Konoha poked his head out.

“Is the Night of the Walking Dead over yet?” He asked hesitantly. Bokuto brightened and ran over, nearly running over Iwaizumi as he grabbed Konoha and pulled him into a hug. Konoha yelped, unprepared for being lifted.

“What the fuck? Fukuro?” He held on tightly until he was back on the ground. Konoha looked past Bokuto towards Akaashi and Oikawa and blinked.

“Are we not avoiding your brothers anymore?” He asked. Bokuto flinched as Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? You told your subclasses to avoid us too?” Oikawa huffed. Bokuto sent him a sheepish smile before turning back to Konoha, laying his head on his shoulder. Konoha patted his back, looking a little confused.

“You are very touchy-feely today. Don’t you have Yukie to spend all this energy on?” He teased. Bokuto stiffened. Konoha looked up, looking around.

“Wait, where’s Yukie?” He asked, frowning. His gaze narrowed down onto Akaashi, spotting the mark on his wrist.

“No way.” He pulled away from Bokuto, walking to Akaashi and grabbing his wrist to look closer.

“Holy shit. Akaashi’s your Eve now? Which means Yukie…” He trailed off, turning back to Bokuto. The Servamp didn’t meet his eyes, choosing to stare at the ground instead.

“Not just Yukie.” He mumbled. Konoha’s eyes went wide.

“What do you mean ‘not just’ Yukie?!” His voice cracked. Bokuto shifted uncomfortably.

“All of them.” He finally said. Konoha’s hands fell limply to his side.

“Sarukui?” Bokuto shook his head.

“Onaga? Washio?” Konoha sounded frantic now. Bokuto just kept shaking his head, squatting down and holding his face in his hands.

“K-Komi?” Konoha was practically begging. Bokuto just shook his head again.

“No way.” Oikawa breathed. Iwaizumi sent him a confused look, and when Akaashi turned to look, Oikawa looked shocked, a hand over his mouth and eyes wide.

“S-So…I’m the only one left?” Konoha finally asked. Bokuto looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and nodded, fingers tight on his knees.

“Jesus Christ.” Konoha ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t understand. What happened to all of those people?” Akaashi finally asked, incredibly lost. Bokuto avoided his gaze.

“Those ar- were all of Bokuto’s subclasses.” Oikawa said slowly. Akaashi blinked.  
“Were? So by only one left, that means Konoha’s the only one still alive?” Akaashi felt bad by the way Bokuto and Konoha both flinched.

“How the fuck do you kill a subclass? Aren’t vampires basically immortal?” Iwaizumi asked.

“It’s…complicated.” Oikawa shifted uncomfortably. The look he shot Iwaizumi said ‘I’ll tell you later’.

“But why would someon-“

“STOP THAT DOG!” They all jumped as a girl called out. A small black dog was running down the sidewalk. Konoha quickly reached down and grabbed it, holding the struggling dog in his arms. His owner, a young girl with short brown hair in a bob ran up to them, huffing.

“Thanks. He hates his leash but always runs off if I take it off.” She explained. Her eyes went wide when she saw all the people laying on the ground.

“They’re doing a social experiment. Ignore them.” Akaashi quickly lied. It seemed to work, as the girl shrugged.

“Okay. Oh! Be careful! My dog likes to bite!” She warned. Almost on cue, the dog growled and bit down on Konoha’s arm. He let the dog drop with a yelp. The dog ran back to his owner, running around her legs.

“Sorry about that. I guess I should’ve warned you earlier.” The girl smiled sheepishly.

“It didn’t seem that deep. You alright Konoha?” Akaashi asked, turning to him. He blinked in confusion. Konoha was frozen, eyes slightly glazed over.

“Konoha?” Akaashi nudged him gently. His eyes went wide as Konoha suddenly started crumbling. He took a shocked step back as Konoha crumbled into dust, leaving a pile where he was standing.

“NO!” Bokuto flew off the steps, kneeling next to the pile of dust. He frantically picked some up, watching it fall through his hands.

“I-I don’t… What happened to Konoha?!” Akaashi’s voice cracked. His friend, his coworker, someone he held dear to him had just disintegrated into dust before his very eyes. Oikawa stepped forward, eyes practically on fire as he glared down the two newcomers.

“I should’ve recognized that mangy mutt. Zenji! Show yourself!” He ordered, summoning one of his crossbows and aiming it towards the dog. Akaashi watched as the dog shifted, turning into a young adult with a blonde undercut wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants with a yellow jacket tied around his waist.

“Surprise. What a family reunion we have here.” ‘Zenji’ grinned, arms folded.

“Is this another one of your brothers?” Iwaizumi asked, standing up with a scowl.

“Zenji. He’s the youngest. And he’s siding with Shirato and Nohe.” Oikawa growled.

“Guilty as charged. Are those the new Eves?” Zenji seemed particularly interested in Akaashi. Oikawa stepped protectively in front of both of them.

“Why did you kill Konoha?” Oikawa snarled.

“What can I say, Big bro?” Zenji drawled as the girl next to him held out her wrist. He took a bite and a familiar chain formed between the two, a cheerleading baton appearing in the girl’s hand and a long spear in his.

“I just figured it was time to let you guys know how it feels to have no subclasses.” Zenji charged as he finished his sentence, Oikawa narrowly deflecting the spear and summoning his other crossbow to shoot. Zenji jumped up, dodging. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was taking on the girl. Her baton was changing in length, growing longer to gain a longer range than Iwaizumi’s bat.

“Bokuto, we need to help.” Akaashi approached his servamp carefully. Bokuto hadn’t moved from his spot next to Konoha’s remains.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi reached out, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Bokuto’s head whipped around, startling Akaashi. He flinched as a wave of energy sent everyone else flying back, interrupting their battles.

“Kei-chan!” Oikawa called out, picking himself off the ground. Akaashi was frozen, staring at Bokuto. His skin was entirely black static, eyes a glowing red.

“Keiji, get away from him!” Oikawa was screaming, trying to get close. Akaashi tried to pull away, but found himself stuck. Darkness was forming around the two, like a pool of quicksand. Akaashi was doing his best not to panic as he began sinking into the darkness.

“Fukuro, stop! You’ll kill him!” Oikawa sounded far away, but even more desperate.

_Please don’t leave me._ Akaashi heard before his vision was filled with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, remember that 'MInor Character Death' tag?  
> Zenji-Terushima  
> he's a pupper  
> Iwaizumi's a cop so he got training with subduing people without seriously injury  
> Also the dust thingy will be explained next chapter for those who havent read the manga/watched the anime


	9. Chapter 9

“ _Welcome back.”_ Akaashi blinked as he sat up. He was back in the library. The black owl from before was sitting in front of him.

“ _Are you here to return your book?”_ The owl asked, cocking its head. Akaashi stood up with a frown.

“You said I couldn’t return the book.” He pointed out. The owl blinked.

“ _I said you couldn’t come back. The books always find their way back here. Although you’re the first to visit a second time.”_ The owl flew around Akaashi before settling on his head.

“ _Why did you come back, anyways?”_ The owl asked, snuggling down in Akaashi’s hair.

“I’m not sure myself.” Akaashi began wandering the library, not quite sure what was going on.

“ _That’s fine. I’m glad you came back. Nobody ever visits.”_ The owl hummed. Akaashi frowned, pausing.

“Don’t all Eves visit when they need a weapon?” He asked.

“ _ONLY when they need a weapon. That’s all I’m good for. Giving my strength to other people. Then they just leave me behind and never come back.”_ The owl sounded sad. His voice was also starting to sound familiar, but still slightly distorted.

“…Where is Bokuto? If this is his mind, he should be here, right?” Akaashi resumed walking, heading up the stairs.

“ _Why do you care?”_ The owl asked with a huff.

“He’s my partner and I’ve grown fond of his company. Not to mention, he technically brought me here so I assume he wants my help.” Akaashi explained.

“ _You think you can help him?”_ The owl didn’t sound like he believed it.

“I can do my best.” Akaashi said firmly. They approached a large door. There was a sign that said “Forbidden Section”.

“ _Hey, hey, hey, you can’t go in there!”_ The owl squawked as Akaashi approached the door.

“If Bokuto was hiding anywhere, it’d be a place that nobody was supposed to go.” Akaashi ignored the owl’s protests as he pushed the large door open. The room was pitch black, a single book on a pedestal lit up in a spotlight. As Akaashi began making his way towards the book, the door slammed shut behind him.

“ _Now you’ve done it.”_ The owl huffed. Akaashi rolled his eyes as he looked at the book. There was a picture of what looked like a meeting table, seven figures sitting down.

“The First Vote?” Akaashi read. He reached out to touch the page and suddenly the room around him changed. He whipped around, seeing the same meeting table right in front of him. He recognized some of the people sitting down.

“We have to do it!” Kuroo snapped, hitting his hand on the table. He looked so much more serious than the smirking man he had met earlier.

“You want us to listen to the demands of some humans? They don’t even have proof!” The person- _no, Servamp-_ across from him argued. He had dark green, nearly black, hair.

“Isn’t all the bodies proof enough, Nohe?” Kuroo growled. The large Servamp sitting next to him held out his arm, gently pushing Kuroo back into his seat.

“Assuming one of our own is behind this, following the exorcists’ demands will also provide a message to the rest of the subclass about what happens when they disobey.” The man pointed out. Akaashi recognized the younger Servamp sitting next to him as Zenji, the dog that had killed Konoha. He looked bored.

_Oh that must be-_

“Who gives a fuck, Shirato? You are seriously suggesting we kill all of our subclasses because one of them fucked up?” Oikawa scowled.

“Not all of them. Simply the ones that came from the same Servamp.” Shirato corrected. The room went silent.

“The exorcists’ letter had the name of whoever did it in it, right?” Daichi asked. Kuroo nodded, holding up a closed envelope.

“I didn’t look yet. Figured we’d make the vote unbiased, since whoever’s subclass it is would obviously vote to keep them alive.” Kuroo explained. Akaashi noticed how Bokuto had been silently watching.

“All in favor of killing all the subclass under the same Servamp as the culprit, raise your hand.” Daichi began. Shirato, Zenji and Kuroo all raised their hands.

“And those against it, raise your hands.” Oikawa, Nohe and Daichi all raised their hands.

“Wait, we’re tied? How can we be tied, there’s an odd number of us!” Oikawa frowned, confused. All eyes turned to Bokuto, who shifted uncomfortably.

“Fukuro? What’s your input?” Shirato asked.

“Um…well I dunno. ‘Cause I think we don’t have the right to kill someone else’s subclass. Like if it was one of mine, I wouldn’t really want you guys to kill them all.” He began, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So you think we should ignore the Exorcists’ orders to act?” Zenji asked. Bokuto bit his lip.

“But they might act on their own if we do that, right? I just…I dunno why can’t we just punish the one person?” Bokuto finally asked.

“Because that will do nothing to deter the rest of acting out of turn as well.” Shirato explained.

“Oh really? Giving someone the death punishment wouldn’t send a message by itself?” Nohe scowled.

“It might for its fellow subclass, but the idea of also condemning your friends will last longer.” Kuroo added.

“You’re asking us to condemn our friends right now!” Oikawa pointed out angrily. Kuroo threw his hands up.

“If we don’t, then the exorcists will do it themselves and you all fuckin’ know they won’t just stop at one group of subclasses! They’ll exterminate every single last one of us.” Kuroo hissed. That got Bokuto’s attention. Zenji seemed to notice and let out a dramatic sigh.

“Man, exorcists are rough too. Our poor subclasses would die super painfully. At least we’d be more merciful about it.” Zenji drawled. Kuroo seemed to have notice Zenji’s glance at Bokuto and realized what he was doing.

“One bite. That’s all it would take. They’d be gone in an instant. The exorcists would probably bring holy water and magic and might even capture some to study or something.” Kuroo added. Bokuto flinched, obviously not liking the idea.

“S-So…it’d be better if we do it then?” Bokuto asked slowly.

“Fukuro! You aren’t serious-“

“I vote yes then.” Bokuto ignored Nohe’s protests. Oikawa and Daichi looked upset as well, while Zenji wore a victorious grin.

“So we just need to see who it is now, right? Then we act. All of us.” Kuroo said firmly, giving Daichi and Oikawa stern looks. The two reluctantly nodded. There was a terrible silence as Kuroo opened the envelope.

“The subclass killing humans and is running out of control is Kiyoshi Oomizu.” Kuroo read. Nohe stood up, chair clattering loudly to the ground as everyone avoided his look.

“No fucking way.” Nohe mumbled.

“So. All of Nohe’s subclasses…” Oikawa said softly, sending Nohe a sad look.

“No! It has to be a mistake!” Nohe protested desperately. The ‘Yes’ side of the table stood up. Nohe lunged for them, only to be tackled and pinned to the ground by Daichi.

“Karasu, let go! Please, you can’t do this.” Nohe pleaded, trying to break free.

“We’ll make it quick. You don’t even need to watch.” Oikawa was trying to sound comforting, but it clearly wasn’t working. The Servamps left Daichi and Nohe, the second Servamp sobbing underneath.

“They’ll pay. They’ll fucking pay.” Nohe was muttering. Akaashi stumbled back from the scene, nudging against the pedestal. He turned, noting the owl sitting sadly on the edge.

“ _See? Why do you wanna save someone like that? His vote was the one that sent all those subclasses to the execution block._ ” The owl sounded almost as broken hearted as Nohe.

“He had made a good point of just punishing the sole culprit, but got ignored. And the others manipulated him and his good heart to vote for their side.” Akaashi corrected, reaching out to pet the owl. He noticed the page was flipped at the bottom corner, as if it was trying to flip itself to the next page. Akaashi turned the page, a new picture and title on top.

“The Massacre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw :( i always hurt Daishou in this  
> Nohe-Daishou  
> Shirato-Ushijima (if you couldn't figure that out)  
> Zenji-Terushima
> 
> Also sad backstory things are sad and its gonna get worse.  
> (in case you couldn't tell:  
> Yes- Kuroo/Koma, Terushima/Zenji, Ushijima/Shirato, Bokuto/Fukuro  
> No- Daichi/Karasu, Daishou/Nohe, Oikawa/Aoba)


	10. Chapter 10

Akaashi definitely wasn’t expecting the room to change into a yard in front of a large house. He saw a few picnic blankets out and some people running around, yelling. The sun had set and there were small lights around the yard, lighting it up.

“Koutarou, that was mine!” Akaashi blinked in momentary confusion. He saw Bokuto sitting on one of the picnic blankets, a mischievous grin on his face. The girl sitting next to him had a pout on her face, holding an ice cream bar with a bite taken out of it.

“It’s the day you guys decided was my birthday, so doesn’t that mean I get whatever I want?” Bokuto asked. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed the ice cream bar into his face.

“You are so spoiled.” She chuckled as Bokuto shifted his face to take another bite.

“You know you love me, Yukie.” He teased. Akaashi’s eyes widened. He had definitely heard the name before.

“Heads up!” The two quickly dove out of the way as a volleyball slammed into the ground next to them. Bokuto picked it up, tossing it back at the guy running towards them.

“Oi! Sarukui! Watch where you’re aiming!” He shouted. Sarukui saluted before running back to the game.

 _Wait. Sarukui? That’s one of his old subclasses._ Akaashi realized.

“Hey, Hey! Where’s Komi with the cake?” Yukie called out.

“He’s nearly done! Konoha called so they’re talking.” A taller man responded. Yukie pouted.

“I’m hungry for cake now though.” She whined. Bokuto chuckled, ruffling her hair. This earned him a smack on the arm.

“Someone doesn’t want his birthday present, does he?” She teased. Bokuto brightened.

“Present? I get a present?” He was practically bouncing up and down. Yukie laughed and pulled out a box from the basket, handing it to him. It was hardly in his lap before he was ripping it open. His eyes went wide as he pulled out a very familiar looking yellow scarf.

“Wow! It’s so soft!” He practically purred, rubbing the fabric against his face. Yukie laughed.

“You wear too much black. You needed a bit more color.” She explained. Bokuto grinned as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

“Very handsome.” Yukie smiled. Bokuto was beaming. Akaashi didn’t think he’d ever seen him that happy.

“Thanks Yukie. Birthdays are pretty cool.” Bokuto said. Yukie nodded, leaning against him.

“I love you, Koutarou.” She hummed. Bokuto opened his mouth to respond but suddenly froze, eyes wide. His head whipped towards the house, startling Yukie.

“What’s wro-“ Yukie hadn’t even finished her sentence when the house suddenly exploded, Bokuto quickly pulling Yukie underneath him as glass from windows came flying.

“KOMI!” Sarukui screamed, barely being held back by the larger man.

“What’s going on?!” Yukie asked, Bokuto standing up and pulling her up.

“I don’t know.” He admitted, eyes quickly moving around to try and find the source of the danger.

“Onaga! Let go of me! Komi is still in there!” Sarukui was still struggling. There was the sound of a single gunshot and suddenly Sarukui was freed, Onaga collapsing to the ground with a bloody hole in his head.

“O-Onaga?!” One of the other subclasses Akaashi didn’t recognize knelt next to him, shaking the unmoving subclass. Sarukui had taken off, running into the burning house in search of Komi. There was a blur and suddenly a girl with short brown hair was behind the other subclass holding some sort of sword. Akaashi flinched and looked away as she swung, hearing the head fall to the ground with a thud.

“Washio!” Bokuto was finally pulled out of his shock and charged at the girl, his fans appearing in his hands. There were sparks as the weapons clashed, the girl easily blocking his attack. He jumped back as Yukie ran forward.

“Koutarou!” She held out her wrist and he quickly bit it, licking the blood off his lips. A familiar looking chain appeared between the two, Bokuto’s eyes flashing dangerously as he charged the girl again. She seemed to have a harder time blocking this time, Bokuto barely giving her a chance to block one attack before striking with another. Eventually she jumped back, getting some distance between the two.

“As expected, a Servamp with an Eve has incredible power.” The girl finally spoke. Bokuto just growled and charged again. This time, the girl blocked and kicked him in the side, sending him flying.

“Koutarou!” Yukie’s tattoo began to glow, taking the shape of her weapon, but the other girl charged at her, grabbing her wrist instead. The tattoo instantly returned to normal, Yukie’s concentration broken.

“You know how to break a Servamp, Yukie-chan?” The girl asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. The girl said something Akaashi couldn’t make out, her voice suddenly heavily distorted, but from Yukie’s expression it wasn’t good. The girl set a bottle in her hand, closing Yukie’s fingers around it as Bokuto let out a yell.

“Stay away from her!” He screamed, running back into battle. He was about to leap forward when Yukie suddenly opened the bottle and threw its contents onto Bokuto. He immediately collapsed to the ground, eyes wide.

“W-What…? Yukie?” He was obviously trying to move but couldn’t do more than twitch.

“Holy water, love. It’s very effective on keeping unruly vampires in their place.” The girl grinned, taking the bottle back from Yukie.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Yukie’s voice broke as she took a few steps back from Bokuto.

“W-Why are you doing this?” Bokuto asked, barely managing to look up at the girl. She put her foot on his hand, pushing him back to the ground.

“How does it feel to be helpless? To be abandoned by those you love? Unfortunately for you, my Master wants you to understand one very important thing.” She turned to Yukie, holding up her sword.

“What it feels like to be completely and utterly _alone_.” The scene faded to black as she charged with a sword, all Akaashi hearing is Bokuto’s desperate scream.

 _“Why did you even have to come along anyways? You’re just gonna leave in the end anyways. Everyone does.”_ The owl sounded even sadder than before.

“I don’t know who did that, but that wasn’t your fault.” Akaashi said firmly. The owl looked up, blinking.

 _Did Bokuto really blame himself for all that?_ Akaashi realized.

“Wouldn’t you say that the girl who attacked you all was behind it? Or her so-called ‘Master’?” Akaashi asked. If an owl could shrug, that’s what the owl would be doing.

“ _There’s only one chapter left. You sure you don’t want to just leave now?”_ The owl sounded desperate.

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” Akaashi shot back. The owl went quiet.

“You needed to let this out. And I’ve been told I’m a very good listener.” Akaashi pet the owl gently before flipping the page again.

“The Second Vote.” He found himself in the meeting room again. This time, the seats were different. Oikawa, Daichi and Kuroo were all on one side, while Shirato, Nohe and Zenji were on the other. Bokuto was once again in the middle, head lying on the table. His hair wasn’t even spiked.

“We seriously are doing this again?” Oikawa sighed, leaning his head in his hands.

“It’s been nearly a century. The first warning has lost its effect apparently.” Shirato said seriously.

“Are we not going to act? Are we going to let the exorcists do as they please, Koma? You don’t seem as determined to massacre subclasses as last time.” Nohe drawled, smirking at Kuroo.

“Because we all agreed we’d never do it again after last time!” Kuroo growled back.

“But we’re changing the punishment this time? Why, is it one of your subclasses killing the humans?” Zenji asked, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped on the table.

“None of us know who it is. We haven’t opened the letter.” Daichi pointed out.

“My vote remains the same as before. The subclasses obviously require another lesson.” Shirato said firmly.

“My vote is the same as well. Last time was terrible.” Oikawa leaned on one hand, sending Shirato a glare.

“I’m still voting no.” Daichi added.

“So the ones who switched votes are Koma and Nohe.” Zenji realized. The two brothers glared at each other.

“Why does it matter?” Bokuto mumbled, his head still on the table.

“Are you seriously going to be neutral to this again?” Zenji groaned. Bokuto just shrugged.

“He’ll probably vote when Koma inevitably sweet-talks him onto his side.” Nohe grumbled. Kuroo scowled at him but a hand on his shoulder from Daichi stopped him from arguing back.

“We can’t just end in a tie. Whoever is killing the humans is going to continue unless we do something.” Shirato argued.

“You want to massacre all the subclasses again?” Oikawa snapped.

“Not all of them. Just-“

“Just the ones belonging to the same Servamp, yeah, yeah.” Oikawa interrupted Shirato with an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t care either way. Just…do what you want.” Bokuto finally said, standing up and sending his chair to the floor.

“Fukuro?” Kuroo looked concerned, but Bokuto was already walking away before he could reach out. Akaashi picked up the book and followed him.

“ _Why did you bother saving me?”_ Akaashi froze as Bokuto stopped moving, the owl from before landing on his head.

“ _I’m no good to anyone. Anyone who gets close to me ends up dead. You should leave while you can.”_ Akaashi walked forward until he was right behind Bokuto and set the book down on the floor before wrapping his arms around him. He felt Bokuto stiffen, but the Servamp didn’t pull away.

“Bokuto. You have too good of a heart. You don’t want humans to get hurt, but you don’t want the vampires to get hurt either. You just want those you love to be happy, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. It’s something your brothers seem to need to learn.” Akaashi began. Bokuto looked back at him, eyes wide.

“ _You…think it’s okay to not vote?”_ He asked slowly.

“They cannot force you to do anything you don’t want to. I’m sure you’re much stronger than that to be broken so easily.” Bokuto seem to brighten a little bit. He deflated again, just as quickly.

“ _But…you won’t be around forever. You’re gonna leave me too. Then I’ll forget again.”_ Bokuto said sadly. Akaashi sighed, turning Bokuto around to hug him properly.

“I can’t help the fact I’m human, Bokuto. But I can promise to stay with you as long as I can. And I’m quite sure you won’t forget again.” He reached up and flicked the tag in Bokuto’s ear with a chuckle. Bokuto smiled as he hugged Akaashi, burying his face in his shoulder. There was a light and Akaashi felt Bokuto shift into his owl form.

“ _Thanks Keiji.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bokuto.  
> So much minor character death  
> (Akaashi can only hear what Bokuto heard, which is why he didn't know what the girl said to Yukie)


	11. Chapter 11

When Akaashi opened his eyes, the battle between brothers was still going. Bokuto was still in owl form in his lap, but Oikawa and Zenji were still at it. Surprisingly, the two Eves had stopped fighting. Iwaizumi was leaning against his car while the girl was glancing at her phone.

“Are you two done yet?” Iwaizumi called. He was ignored as the two Servamps jumped back from each other.

“Oh, they’re back.” The girl said, causing Akaashi to gain everyone’s attention. Oikawa lowered his crossbow, concern flickering across his face.

“You okay, Keiji?” He asked softly. Akaashi nodded. He stiffened, remembering he was still in between the two Servamps. He held Bokuto closer to him, protectively, and began to stand up. Oikawa immediately reached for him when he stumbled, but Akaashi pulled away.

“We have a lot to talk about.” Akaashi said firmly. The fact that the Servamps were hiding the fact they were potentially going to have to massacre a bunch of their own subclasses was still fresh in his head.

“Uh-oh. Looks like someone found out a secret.” Zenji drawled, adjusting his grip on his spear. Oikawa paled slightly, eyes flickering towards Iwaizumi, then back at Akaashi.

“W-What did you….find out?” He mumbled.

“Anything Bokuto had seen. Including a certain Vote.” Akaashi scowled. Oikawa visibly flinched.

“Aoba, chill. There’s an easy solution.” Zenji pointed out, holding up his spear and aiming it directly at Akaashi.

“Fukuro’s out of order, so we can deal with the loose end with no issues, right Aoba?” Akaashi paled, quickly taking a step back.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Oikawa growled. Apparently, Zenji didn’t care for his brother’s opinions, and he stabbed forward, aiming straight for Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi twisted, trying to shield Bokuto, and instinctually squeezed his eyes shut. But much to his surprise, he didn’t feel a thing. He slowly opened his eyes, then gasped. Standing in between him and Zenji, with the end of the spear sticking straight through, was Oikawa, hands spread wide.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi practically screamed. There was a gunshot, then another, and Zenji pulled away, backing up quickly. Oikawa collapsed to the ground with a groan. Akaashi quickly knelt next to him, worried.

“I-I’ll be fine, Kei-chan.” Oikawa mumbled. The girl clicked her tongue and Zenji froze. They all turned to look at the girl, who looked very annoyed.

“Yuuji. What did I tell you?” She asked, reaching into her pocket. Zenji flinched.

“M-Misaki, I just-“ The girl pulled out a whistle and blew harshly on it. Akaashi blinked, not hearing a single thing. But Zenji immediately clapped his hands over his ears, falling to his knees.

“We’re done here. Let’s go.” Misaki said sharply. Zenji stood up slowly, shaking his head a few times. He stumbled back, nearly falling back down. The Servamp glanced back at Oikawa and Akaashi before turning, shifting into his dog form and letting Misaki pick him up. Akaashi wasn’t sure, but Zenji had seemed reluctant to leave.

“Oi. Tooru. Shift forms and I can carry you to the car.” Iwaizumi was keeping an eye on the two leaving, but obviously seemed concerned.

“W-We both know you could carry me like this anyways.” Oikawa chuckled weakly before shifting. Akaashi now had an armful of owl and a lapful of a fox with a teal bandana. It looked identical to the one Oikawa wore around his wrist. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he picked up the fox.

“I’ll feed you later to help you heal faster. For now we should leave before they change their minds.” Iwaizumi suggested. Akaashi nodded, standing up. The two Eves climbed into Iwaizumi’s car.

“We need to go to the club. I’ll text Kenma and tell him to bring Kuroo and meet us there.” Akaashi said, pulling out his phone. He sent a quick message to the group chat.

“Okay. We should probably tell them about that Zenji kid.” Iwaizumi pulled away from the curb, heading towards the club.

“There’s a few more things we need to discuss as well.” Akaashi muttered. He glanced at the backseat, where Oikawa and Bokuto were both sleeping in Iwaizumi’s jacket, snuggled together.

_It’s time the Servamps stop lying to us._

 

“So you guys were attacked by Zenji, another Servamp, and he killed Konoha?” Sugawara’s eyes were wide. The club was empty but the inside was a mess, most likely from the Jin. Some of the employees were working on cleaning it and were obviously trying not to look like they were listening in.

“And stabbed Oikawa. But his Eve got him to heel.” Iwaizumi added. Oikawa hummed as Iwaizumi pet him, having chosen to remain in his fox form. Bokuto was relaxing in Akaashi’s hair.

“Damn. What the fuck is wrong with him? Killing a subclass…” Kuroo scowled. The subclasses working seem to stiffen slightly. Daichi gave them a look and they dropped their cleaning tools, running upstairs.

“Ah. Yes. It’s definitely terrible to kill someone else’s subclass. It’s a good thing none of you ever did.” Akaashi leaned forward on one hand, noticing how the Servamps all froze. Bokuto made a distressed noise as they all turned to him. Akaashi reached up and held him in his arms, immediately calming him.

“What are you talking about, Keiji?” Kenma asked, setting down his phone. Sugawara looked equally curious.

“After Konoha died, Bokuto somehow drew me into his subconscious. I learned quite a bit. Including about those Votes we heard about that they were very insistent on keeping secret.” Akaashi began. Sugawara shot Daichi a look, which the vampire did his best to ignore.

“Votes? Like, plural? I thought there was just one.” Kenma frowned. Kuroo was looking stressed, tapping his hand on his leg.

“There were two. One of them is still occurring, since they’re tied in votes between the seven of them. Bokuto is refusing to vote. The first one did have a result and it ended with the Servamps killing every single Subclass that one of them had, because one of them was killing off humans. I think the Servamp was… Nohe?” Akaashi glanced down at Bokuto, who nodded. Daichi let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay. Yes. That happened. We didn’t want to tell you because it’s…dark.” He had to think a while before finishing his sentence.

“So instead of just killing the one vampire killing humans, they killed the entire group?” Iwaizumi asked, scowling.

“ _That’s what I suggested.”_ Bokuto grumbled.

“And now the same thing is happening, but now Bokuto is refusing to vote, so you guys are stuck in a deadlock?” Kenma looked at Kuroo, who was avoiding his gaze.

“Bokuto didn’t want to vote the first time either. The ones voting Yes convinced him.” Akaashi corrected.

“So what, are they trying to convince him again?” Iwaizumi frowned. Akaashi blinked. The other Servamps had fallen silent.

“ _Killing Konoha isn’t really convincing me to help them.”_ Bokuto pointed out sadly.

“Maybe…they did it because they thought you wouldn’t care about killing all the subclasses because you no longer have any.” Akaashi said softly. Kuroo and Daichi’s heads whipped towards him and even Oikawa perked up.

“Wait. Is that why you were so upset at the meeting?” Daichi asked, eyes wide.

“You’re brothers and you didn’t even bother asking why he was upset?” Sugawara scowled, smacking Daichi’s arm.

“Well, he ran off before we could properly ask!” Daichi explained, rubbing his arm.

“Putting aside the fact that our partners hid a massacre from us and the fact they might have to do it again, what do we do now? Zenji could always come back.” Kenma finally pointed out.

_“Shirato could send his subclasses again too. And who knows what Nohe is up to.”_ Oikawa added.

“We should stick together. At the very least have groups of four.” Sugawara suggested.

“I’ll stay with Akaashi.” Kenma immediately said. Both Sugawara and Oikawa groaned.

“ _I wanted Kei-chan._ ” Oikawa grumbled.

“You always stay with Keiji.” Sugawara whined.

“He called dibs. Besides, neither of us would enjoy staying near a club or having to get up early because of Iwaizumi’s job.” Akaashi pointed out. The other two grumbled more before begrudgingly accepting it.

“We should meet up again tomorrow. Just to make sure everything is still fine.” Daichi said. The group nodded in agreement.

“Are we done here then? I have to get up early tomorrow.” Iwaizumi asked. Akaashi glanced at the others before nodding.

“I believe that’s all. Iwaizumi, can you give me and Kenma a ride to my apartment?” He asked. Iwaizumi nodded, setting Oikawa down on the table before standing. Kuroo sighed before shifting into cat form, jumping into Kenma’s bag. Kenma picked up the bag, scooting out of the seat.

“Wait, is he the reason I always had black hairs in my blankets when you slept over?” Akaashi asked, eyes wide with realization as they walked to Iwaizumi’s car.

“ _What can I say? I’m a cat. We shed. It happens.”_ Kuroo yawned. Bokuto was quiet in Akaashi’s arms.

“It’s okay to be sad still, Bokuto.” Akaashi said softly, letting the others get slightly ahead of them.

“ _I shouldn’t be. I mean, I had so long to get used to having no subclasses, shouldn’t I be used to it?”_ Bokuto asked. Akaashi stroked his head gently.

“It’s never easy when you lose someone close to you.” He pointed out. Bokuto sighed, obviously still upset. Akaashi paused, thinking.

“Why don’t you visit the sanctuary tonight? I’m sure Snowflake has wondered where you went.” He suggested. Bokuto chuckled a little.

“ _She was going to adopt me. Thought I was an abandoned baby.”_ He explained. Akaashi laughed.

“So go visit her. Let her know her new son isn’t dead.” He teased.

“ _Oh my god, I said GOING to adopt me.”_ Bokuto whined but he flew up, pausing on Akaashi’s head.

“ _I’ll be back at the apartment before sunrise. I just…”_ He trailed off.

“You just need some alone time. It’s fine. Just be careful.” He was well aware they were already breaking the “stay together” rule, but Bokuto had been through a lot. Plus he would most likely be camouflaged amongst the rest of the owls.

“Akaashi? You coming?” Bokuto flew off as Iwaizumi called, poking his head out of the car. Akaashi hurried, sliding in the backseat.

“Where’s Bokuto?” Kenma asked.

“He said he’d prefer to fly behind us. Apparently he doesn’t like riding in cars.” Akaashi lied. Although, for all he knew Bokuto might not like cars. He had been passed out on the way to the club after all.

“Alright. I’m pretty sure the other two are already asleep so the ride should be quiet.” Akaashi noticed Oikawa once again wrapped in Iwaizumi’s jacket in the front seat. He could only see the fox’s tail poking out.

“That’s fine. We could use a little quiet for once.” Kenma leaned his head against the window. Akaashi did the same, watching the streetlights turn on, lighting up the city as Iwaizumi drove them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I work 2 jobs in the summer so i have less time to write ;m;  
> the servamps are most definitely getting yelled at/scolded/silent treatment from their Eves when they're alone.


	12. Chapter 12

“-kaashi!” Akaashi groaned and tried to bury himself under the blankets to ignore Kuroo. Everything must’ve finally caught up to him because he felt like shit.

“Fuck off.” Akaashi grumbled. Kuroo chuckled and pulled off the blanket, causing Akaashi to whine.

“Someone’s not a morning person. Come on, I made breakfast. Kenma’s even up.” Akaashi sniffed the air, smelling food and coffee. He sighed before slowly getting out of bed. Everything felt heavy, but he managed to make his way to the kitchen, practically collapsing in one of the chairs by the table. Kenma poked his head.

“I know you hate mornings, but this is too much.” He poked Akaashi’s head again until Akaashi finally swatted his hand away.

“Maybe Bokuto’s rubbing off on him. He’s an overdramatic little shit from time to time.” Kuroo chuckled, pouring out coffee. Akaashi noticed the blinds were all drawn, probably to keep the sunlight out for Kuroo.

“Shut up, I’m tired.” Akaashi grabbed his coffee mug, taking a deep sip.

“Everything finally catching up with you? It’s been a long week.” Kuroo pointed out.

“I actually want to just go back to bed and contemplate my life decisions up to this moment.” Akaashi grumbled.

“You’re grumpier than usual.” Kenma noted. Akaashi huffed, burying his head in his arms.

“I feel like shit.” He admitted. There was a long pause and he looked up again. Kenma and Kuroo were giving each other concerned looks.

“…Hey Akaashi, where’s Bo at?” Kuroo asked slowly. Akaashi blinked.

“He was going to visit Snowflake last night. Said he’d be back by sunrise though.” He explained.

“You said last night he was going to fly behind us.” Kenma frowned.

“Technically he was. And just turned at the sanctuary when we kept going.” Akaashi pointed out. Kuroo left the kitchen, heading back towards the bedroom.

“Keiji, how are you feeling? Like specifically describe it.” Kenma ordered. Akaashi sat up a little, surprised at Kenma’s tone.

“Um…heavy. Like it was hard to walk to the kitchen.” It was difficult to put into words how he felt.

“He isn’t here, kitten.” Kuroo called. Kenma pulled out his phone, quickly sending a couple messages, before standing up.

“C’mon. We’re going to the sanctuary.” Akaashi watched Kenma move towards the door, still confused.

“Uh…what’s going on?” Akaashi asked, slowly getting up. He made his way to the door, grabbing his keys. Kuroo was at their feet, already in cat form.

“Bokuto isn’t in the apartment. We’re going to go find him. You two aren’t supposed to be separated.” Kenma explained. Akaashi locked the door behind them and followed Kenma towards the elevator.

“I know, we all agreed on that.” Akaashi said. Kenma shook his head.

“No like, you literally can’t be separated from your Servamp too long. It’s part of the contract.” Kenma said firmly. Akaashi’s eyes widened as the elevator headed down.

“What?” He glanced down at Kuroo, who nodded.

“ _We aren’t really sure why. Like it’s not forced upon us like when we’re in the pre-contract stage, but it still is in play. If you’re separated from us too long then you start to feel like shit. After 24 hours, well…”_ Kuroo trailed off.

“After 24 hours, the Eve dies.” Kenma finished. Akaashi was silent.

“And nobody thought to tell me this because…?” He finally asked.

“ _Honestly, we thought Bokuto would’ve explained that.”_ Kuroo sighed.

“Best case scenario, Bokuto just fell asleep at the sanctuary and when we get closer, you feel better.” Kenma offered Akaashi his shoulder to lean on, which Akaashi accepted gratefully.

“Worst case scenario?” Akaashi asked.

“ _Worst case scenario, Fukuro’s gone missing again and we better find him in less than twenty years this time_.” Kuroo said dryly.

 

 

Apparently Kenma had texted the others and explained the situation, because they were all waiting outside the sanctuary. Akaashi was still feeling like crap, which was a bad sign.

“I don’t think he’s here.” Akaashi mumbled to Kenma. Kenma sighed, helping Akaashi sit down on the steps to the sanctuary.

“Assuming Bokuto left when we were leaving to go to Akaashi’s apartment, that was about 10 PM. So it’s already been 12 hours.” Kenma bit his lip.

“So we have 12 hours to find him.” Iwaizumi folded his arms.

“Keiji, can we have the key to the sanctuary? We can check the sanctuary for clues.” Sugawara asked, a crow sitting on his shoulder that Akaashi assumed was Daichi. Akaashi pulled out the key, tossing it to him. Sugawara unlocked the front door, heading inside with Daichi.

“I’ll stay out here with Keiji.” Kenma sat next to Akaashi, pulling out his phone. Kuroo and Oikawa both entered the sanctuary, shifting into human forms the moment they were out of the sun.

“We’ll check the inside. We can search faster in human form anyway.” Oikawa sent Akaashi a wink and a peace sign, contradicting the obvious concern in his eyes before the two took off.

“Regardless of how often they fight, I guess those brothers do care for each other.” Iwaizumi noted. Kenma nodded.

“When I first found out about Kuroo being a Servamp, he freaked out when I mentioned Akaashi had an owl sanctuary.” He remembered. Akaashi blinked.

“Wait is that why you always had your bag with you when you visited?” Akaashi asked. Kenma nodded, smiling a little.

“Either he hoped he’d find Bokuto there, or he just wanted to be around owls. They’re close apparently.” Kenma explained.

“I better go make sure the two idiots don’t destroy your sanctuary. Call out if you think of anything.” Iwaizumi entered the sanctuary, leaving Akaashi and Kenma out front. Akaashi let out a sigh and leaned on Kenma, watching him play on his phone.

“I hate playing outside. The glare is terrible.” Kenma grumbled.

“We could always just move inside. The office is right there.” Akaashi pointed out.

“Too much effort.” Kenma decided. Akaashi chuckled.

“Um, excuse me?” The two looked up. There was a man with two-toned hair standing in front of them and he looked rather desperate. He also seemed somewhat familiar.

“Can I help you?” Akaashi asked. Kenma reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a familiar looking PSP, having used the jacket to block the glow from summoning his weapon.

“Are you Akaashi? Please tell me you’re Akaashi.” The man pleaded. Akaashi and Kenma exchanged looks.

“Who wants to know?” Kenma asked, frowning. The man let out a huff.

“Okay, I’m Semi Eita, and my friends made an idiotic mistake and decided to grab your owl and he won’t fucking shut up about you so can you just, please come with me and get him to stop throwing a tantrum?” Semi said in one long breath. Akaashi blinked while Kenma’s face hardened.

“Grab my ow- Wait you mean Bokuto?” Akaashi stood up slowly, but Kenma stood in front of him protectively.

“Who are you? Really?” Kenma asked firmly. Semi sighed and held out his wrist, revealing a familiar black tattoo. The two Eves’ eyes widened.

“You’re an Eve?” Semi nodded.

“Wakato-I mean, Shirato’s.” He explained. Akaashi stiffened, suddenly remembering where he saw Semi before.

“You were there when Bokuto and I formed our contract. You took the two subclasses away.” Akaashi recalled. Semi nodded again.

“Tendou and Goshiki. Look, we don’t have time to sit around and talk about everything. Just, come with me so we can try to fix this.” Semi reached for Akaashi, but Kenma tapped a button on his PSP, forming a shield around them.

“Why did you take Fukuro?” Kenma asked, eyes narrowed. Semi let out a groan.

“Fuck, this means the other Servamps are here too, huh? Okay, long story short, we have three Servamps on our side and two of them are impatient little shits. Do we seriously want to sit here and argue? Either he comes with us and Fukuro calms the fuck down, or we just wait for the time limit to go through and let the Eve die.” Semi pointed out. Akaashi bit his lip before stepping out from behind Kenma.

“Wait, Keiji. You can’t trust him.” Kenma protested, grabbing his wrist.

“Kenma, Bokuto can’t handle losing someone else so soon. He needs me. And if this is the fastest way to get to him, I have to go. Besides, I’m sure you’ll figure out a plan.” Akaashi subtly pointed at his cell phone in his pocket, and Kenma’s eyes widened in realization. He reluctantly let go of Akaashi’s wrist, letting him walk out of the shield.

“Good choice. Come on then.” Semi led Akaashi to a suspicious van. Akaashi raised his eyebrow.

“Very subtle.” He said dryly as Semi opened the back door.

“If you guys are going to think of us as villains, we might as well play the part.” Akaashi blinked in surprise as he realized there were others in the back already. He recognized one, Tendou, who waved as Akaashi was pushed into the backseat, the door closing behind him. The other had short brown hair and looked displeased.

“Shirato isn’t going to be happy.” The other subclass warned. Semi just rolled his eyes as he started the car.

“I honestly don’t give a fuck right now, Shirabu. We have Mika and Misaki on our side.” Semi said, the van pulling away from the sidewalk. Akaashi glanced out the window, seeing Kenma watch the van leave before hurrying into the sanctuary.

“This is one of our worst ideas ever.” Shirabu grumbled, folding his arms.

_That makes two of us._ Akaashi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi, the polite kidnapper.  
> Shirato-Ushijima/Wakatoshi (<\- dats the name Semi gave him)


	13. Chapter 13

Akaashi didn’t even register the car stopping. It felt like his whole body was made of lead. He heard voices talking and felt himself get picked up in somebody’s arms.

“-rry up!” He vaguely registered. He blinked a few times, waiting for his vision to clear. A glimpse of bright red let him know it was Tendou carrying him. Shirabu was ahead, Semi staying next to him. It looked like they were approaching a warehouse of some sort. Shirabu didn’t bother holding the door open, and Akaashi flinched when Tendou kicked the door open.

“Don’t mind me, Shirabu. Totally can catch the door with a nearly-unconscious person in my arms.” Tendou called out. Shirabu chose to ignore him, continuing further into the warehouse.

“-literally just bit your subclasses hand off!” Akaashi heard shouting. They entered the main area of the warehouse, a wide open space with couches sprawled about. There was a couple on a couch, the guy lying in the girl’s lap, a larger man standing near the center of the room and a few others lying around. Akaashi noted the earmuffs that some of them were wearing.

“Oi, Wakatoshi!” Tendou called out. The larger man in the middle looked up and Akaashi realized all of the room’s inhabitants were now staring at them.

“Ah. Satori. I was wondering where you had run off to with Semi. Is…That a human?” Wakatoshi ( _Oh, wait didn’t Semi call him Shirato?)_ looked confused.

“This happens to be Akaashi Keiji. You know, the guy who Fukuro has been screaming about the past couple hours? Turns out, he’s his new Eve.” Semi explained. Wakatoshi frowned, turning towards one of the couches. Unfortunately, Akaashi recognized the teen lounging on it.

“Zenji, you did not mention Fukuro had an Eve.” Wakatoshi sounded slightly annoyed. Zenji just shrugged.

“You didn’t ask. ‘Sides, he wouldn’t have one in a few hours if your human hadn’t gone and fetched him.” Zenji pointed out.

“And you didn’t think maybe Fukuro would be even more upset if he had died? He’s already broken all the windows.” Semi shot back.

“And he bit off Reon’s hand a bit ago when he went to replace the gag.” The man on the couch called out. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he noticed the one who must’ve been Reon sitting casually on the floor next to a door in the back, seemingly ignoring his missing hand.

“Don’t worry. Limbs grow back for us. Hence the arm.” Tendou whispered with a chuckle, having noticed Akaashi’s stare.

“Bokuto…did that?” Akaashi asked, once again earning everyone’s attention.

“Oh, the human can speak. Hopefully he’s better at staying quiet than Fukuro.” The man on the couch snickered before the girl smacked his head.

“Don’t be mean, Suguru. Besides, now that he’s here, your brother should be calmer, right? Since his Eve is out of trouble.” The girl scolded.

“Exactly. Thank you, Mika.” Semi let out a breath of relief.

“While I don’t approve of you going behind my back, I am sure my brother will be grateful for having his Eve returned to him. Satori, leave him with Fukuro. Zenji, we need a talk.” Wakatoshi said firmly. Zenji groaned, letting his head fall back against the armrest of the couch as Tendou carried Akaashi towards the back door.

“You’ll feel better since you’re within the distance limit now. ‘Course, might take a bit.” Tendou explained, pausing as Reon used his remaining hand to open the door. Akaashi yelped as he was carelessly tossed into the room, the door shutting behind him.

“ _Don’t worry Reon. I’m sure everything is…all-right now!”_ Tendou cackled. Akaashi heard a smacking sound and assumed Reon had used his one hand to smack the subclass.

“ ‘kaashi?” Akaashi looked up quickly at the familiar voice. But he wasn’t used to hearing it so quietly. He saw Bokuto tied up with what appeared to be Semi’s strings, looking incredibly beaten up. There were bits of broken cloth around him, probably failed attempts at gags.

“Ah. There you are Bokuto.” Akaashi managed to make his way to Bokuto, sitting next to his Servamp.

“W-What are you doing here? Did they kidnap you?! Are you hurt?!” Bokuto fired off a bunch of questions at once. Akaashi sighed, leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto immediately went quiet, eyes wide.

“I am here because apparently if I am not near you, I will die. A fact I would’ve liked to known in the beginning.” Akaashi said pointedly.

“I uh, wasn’t really expecting to be separated from you.” Bokuto admitted. Akaashi chuckled a little, noting Bokuto’s slight blush.

“Also, although it is technically kidnapping, I was willing to go with Semi because he knew where you were. It was the fastest way for us to reunite.” Akaashi explained.

“Ooooh. You’re smart!” Bokuto grinned.

“So how exactly did they capture you? Did they break into the sanctuary?” Akaashi asked. He really hoped they hadn’t. The owls have been through enough already.

“Mmm well I was flying back to your apartment when Shirato caught me. He flies the fastest between us birds. I didn’t even hear him. Just SWOOP and I was stuck. And he took me back here.” Bokuto huffed.

“Let me guess. They also want you to vote their way?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto nodded, frowning.

“It’s dumb. I don’t want to vote. It’s a stupid vote anyways. What right do we have to kill other people? We don’t.” Bokuto grumbled. Akaashi blinked.

“Have you tried telling your brothers that?” He asked. Bokuto went quiet. Akaashi already knew the answer, since he had seen the meeting while trapped in Bokuto’s mind.

“Perhaps it’s time you took a more active role in your family councils. You have these great ideas that get ignored because you don’t share them. Instead of voting their way, why don’t you convince them to vote your way?” Akaashi said slowly. Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes.

“Y-You think I could do that? I mean…Nohe is kind of stuck on the revenge train for the first Vote, Zenji doesn’t have any subclasses so he doesn’t care if they die, and Shirato is…Shirato.” Bokuto sounded doubtful and somehow that hurt Akaashi more than when they were separated.

“Bokuto. I am absolutely positive you can do this. All we need to do is get all of your brothers to sit down and listen.” Akaashi sat up as Bokuto chuckled darkly.

“Keiji, we aren’t exactly a sit-around-the-family-table kind of family. Besides, Koma, Aoba and Karasu don’t even know where we are.” Bokuto pointed out. Akaashi smiled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone.

“Kenma, Oikawa, Suga and I all have the ‘find my phone’ app. I made sure Kenma saw I had my phone before I left. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise me if-“ Akaashi was cut off by a loud noise coming from the other room, followed by angry shouts.

“If they had already arrived.” Akaashi finished with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some stuff in case anyone is confused  
> Fukuro-Bokuto-Eve: Akaashi  
> Koma-Kuroo-Eve: Kenma  
> Karasu-Daichi-Eve: Suga  
> Aoba-Oikawa-Eve: Iwaizumi
> 
> Nohe-Daishou (Suguru)-Eve: Mika  
> Zenji-Terushima (Yuuji)- Eve: Misaki Hana  
> Shirato-Ushijima (Wakatoshi)-Eve: Semi


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG not only was i working but this chapter was one of those "i know what happens after this but its getting this part done thats hard" chapters

“This is actually pretty tame compared to our usual family renuions.” Bokuto noted, folding his arms as he took in the scene.

“That’s actually kind of concerning.” Akaashi said faintly. The others had paired off and were going at it. It was practically impossible to keep track of everything. Sugawara and Daichi were going after Zenji and Misaki, the younger Servamp laughing as he caught Daichi’s sickles on his spear. Sugawara was trying to grab Misaki’s weapon with his whip, but she seemed to predict his moves and dodge it.

“Should we stop this?” Akaashi asked, glancing at Bokuto. He was suddenly feeling a lot less confident in his plans. Bokuto shrugged, eyes flicking back and forth between the fights.

“Maybe we should let them use up some energy before talking? Koma is gonna be a pain to talk to with Nohe in the same area.” Bokuto winced as Kuroo growled loudly, charging at Nohe. Akaashi hadn’t seen him this pissed off before. It looked Nohe’s daggers were just as effective as Kuroo’s claws, the two weapons sparking whenever they hit. Kenma was nearby, but obviously getting annoyed as Mika attacked him with…ribbons? Her weapon looked like the fancy ribbons people danced with in competitions, but Akaashi swore the ends were moving separately. Kenma seemed to have issues with defending himself as well as buffing up Kuroo, keeping a shield of some sort around himself to reflect the ribbons. A cut in his sweatshirt showed he had gotten hit at least once.

“Of course Aoba is going after Shirato.” Bokuto sighed. Akaashi blinked.

“He didn’t seem happy to hear of his involvement earlier either. Do they not like each other?”  Akaashi asked. Bokuto snorted.

“Shirato is kind of blunt and also oblivious to a lot of stuff and it pisses Aoba the fuck off. Not to mention he thinks he’s stronger just cuz he’s older.” Bokuto explained. Akaashi turned back to the battle, watching Oikawa charge at Shirato, which seemed incredibly stupid because Oikawa has double crossbows and clearly is better in a ranged scenario and Shirato was twice his size in muscle and holding a giant sword. But Oikawa must’ve fought him a lot, since the two seemed used to each other’s tactics. Akaashi thought he saw Shirato hesitate or hold back attacks a few times, but Oikawa didn’t seem to realize. Iwaizumi was doing his best against Semi, trying to dodge the tangle of strings the other Eve sent. Semi seemed reluctant to fight, not even trying to attack but instead just trying to restrain Iwaizumi. Eventually this ended bad for him, as a swift bat to the ribs sent Semi flying straight into Bokuto, the vampire barely catching him.

“Oh. You got out.” Semi grunted, sitting up. Bokuto groaned, still lying on the ground.

“Crash land on your own Servamp.” Bokuto whined. Akaashi rolled his eyes, offering a hand to pull Semi up.

“I assume the others attacked in an attempt to rescue us?” Akaashi asked. Semi nodded, wincing and holding a hand against his side.

“Fuckin Iwaizumi…Yeah, though they’re too busy fighting to actually notice you two escaped on your own. This is going to be hell to finish.” Semi sighed. Akaashi frowned, thinking. A plan was slowly forming in his head.

“Semi, can we borrow your strings?” He asked. Semi blinked.

“Uh…why?” Semi asked, confused.

“We’ll need your fans too as well Bokuto.” Bokuto did as he was told, looking equally confused.

“Tie your strings to Bokuto’s fans. When he throws out his feathers, they should go with them.” Akaashi explained. Semi’s eyes widened in realization and he quickly summoned his weapons, Bokuto helping him tie the strings properly. Akaashi summoned his violin, turning to the battlefield.

“Bokuto, shall we dance?” He asked, holding the violin under his chin. Bokuto grinned, stepping forward. Semi took cover behind Akaashi.

“Try not to hit your siblings.” Akaashi warned. He heard Bokuto laugh before beginning to play. The music rang out loudly in the warehouse, the fighting almost immediately slowing to a stop as the others looked around, confused.

“Akaashi? Bokuto? What are yo-Jesus fuck!” Kuroo yelped mid-sentence as a sharp feather landed an inch from his foot. More sounds of confusion and surprise rang out as more and more feathers landed on the ground, turning the floor into a complicated cat’s cradle. By the time Akaashi finished playing, all the other Servamps and Eves were trapped in the trap, unable to move due to the strings around their bodies and the feathers around their feet.

“Now that you’ve all calmed down, it’s time we talked.” Akaashi sat down with a huff, Bokuto sitting down next to him.

“Semi, what is the meaning of this?” Wakatoshi asked with a frown, clearly recognizing the strings of his own Eve.

“You guys are out of control. It’s time we all actually talked this out instead of trying to kill each other.” Semi said firmly, folding his arms.

“Talk what out? The fact that you guys kidnapped Akaashi and Fukuro?” Kuroo scowled.

“Technically I went willingly.” Akaashi pointed out. Kenma let out a huff, clearly remembering the event.

“Actually, uh…I kind of wanna talk about the Vote.” Bokuto finally spoke up, though he didn’t look any of his brothers in the eyes.

“Are you finally picking a side?” Suguru raised an eyebrow. Bokuto shifted uncomfortably.

“Um…sort of? More like I’m making my own side I guess.” He glanced at Akaashi, who nodded in support.

“Make your own side?” Daichi frowned, looking confused. He wasn’t the only one either, all the Servamps seemed confused.

“I think that we need to do something about the letter, since the Exorcists definitely won’t drop it. But…I don’t want to just kill all the subclasses. It’s awful to lose all your subclasses, plus it’s not really fair to them. They all have their own lives and friends and families and stuff.” Bokuto began. Akaashi spotted bright red hair hiding behind one of the crates, but clearly listening in on the conversation.

“You are suggesting we change the punishment that we have used for centuries?” Wakatoshi asked. Suguru rolled his eyes.

“We used it once. And it ended up with the massacre of my subclasses. And now this time, Fukuro is once again suggesting we just kill the single person behind this instead of all the subclasses, right? Like he did the first time but we ignored?” Suguru drawled. Bokuto nodded, seeming a little surprised that his brother knew what he meant.

“Yeah. Exactly. All we have to do is deal with whoever is killing the humans, right? So why don’t we just deal with that one subclass instead of all of them?” Bokuto suggested. The other Servamps glanced at one another.

“Technically that fits with our reasoning for voting no.” Oikawa finally admitted.

“And it does still follow the Exorcists’ orders.” Ushijima added.

“So we all agree to change to the new Vote? To only kill the sole person behind the crimes instead of all of their fellow subclasses as well?” Kuroo asked. The other Servamps nodded.

“I mean, my vote is still Yes no matter what so it’s really up to whether you three change your minds or Bokuto says yes.” Zenji shrugged.

“I’m voting yes to this Vote.” Bokuto said firmly, arms folded. Kuroo sighed.

“I’m switching to yes too.” Kuroo said. Daichi nodded in agreement.

“Ugh I can’t believe it. This is going to be the first time I actually vote the same side as Shirato.” Oikawa grumbled. Iwaizumi barely managed to weave through the strings to jab Oikawa in the side with the end of his bat.

“Don’t be a dick. It seems to be a miracle to get you idiot vampires to agree on anything anyways.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“So is this where we figure out who did it?” Suguru asked, glancing at Kuroo. Mika’s eyes widened.

“Wait, this whole time you were arguing and fighting and you didn’t even know who was the killer?!” She asked, shocked. Akaashi was on her side. That seemed really stupid.

“It would’ve provided bias if we knew whose subclass was killing. Obviously nobody would vote for killing their own subclasses.” Daichi pointed out. Kuroo held up his hand, red fire flashing in his palm before a white envelope appeared.

“Let’s find out who we gotta go track down.” The room was tense as Kuroo flipped open the envelope. Kuroo skimmed over the letter, mumbling to himself, before looking incredibly confused.

“What the fuck?” He reread the letter again, still looking confused.

“Read it out loud asshole.” Suguru snapped. Kuroo scowled at him before turning back to the letter.

“The culprit that requires immediate punishment is the Eldest Servamp, Suna. We once again leave the punishment to the traditions of the other Servamps.” Kuroo read aloud. The room was silent.

“I thought you said Kuroo was the oldest.” Akaashi frowned, looking at Bokuto. Bokuto looked as confused as the other Servamps.

“H-He is! I’ve never heard of anyone named Suna.” Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, trying to think.

“Are there more than just you seven?” Kenma asked, looking around the room. Akaashi noticed how Sugawara was avoiding everyone’s gaze, looking more shocked than surprised.

“Oh this is too cruel. Forgotten by my own little brothers.” Kuroo let out a strangled cry and everyone immediately followed the direction of the voice. Akaashi’s eyes went wide as he saw a familiar-looking sword sticking out of Kuroo’s chest, the Servamp’s eyes wide and the letter fluttering out of his hand.

“Kuroo!” Semi immediately released the strings as Kenma ran towards Kuroo, who fell forward as the sword was pulled back. Bokuto let out a growl as the owner of the sword was revealed. A young woman with short brown hair. Akaashi realized why the sword and the woman seemed familiar.

“Of course, I suppose it’s not that surprising my own brothers haven’t heard of me. Those damn exorcists made sure of it. I had to do so much to finally get your attention.” The woman drawled.

“M-Michimiya?” Daichi took a step forward, but Suga pulled him back.

“Suga what-?”

“You pretended to be a subclass in trouble to get closer to us.” Sugawara scowled. Daichi’s eyes widened in realization.

“W-Wait. So that’s-“ Sugawara nodded, tightening his grip on his whip.

“That’s Suna. The first Servamp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dUN DUN DUN  
> yeah no there's no way the "hidden 8th Servamp" twist wasn't being used.  
> It'll be explained later tho don't worry  
> (Suna/Michimiya was the 'subclass' that Daichi saved from Jin back in the previous chapter)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMALL NOTE

**OKAY YES IM GONNA UPDATE THIS**

**i very much forgot ._. but im gonna try to finish this?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**you probably noticed awkward time skips. This is because ao3 drafted some chapters instead of posting them**

**I added them back in so chapter 7 and 10 are back FOR REALS**

**feel free to go back and reread those bits to make it clearer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! AkA i managed to find my outline and figure out where this is going again  
> Also since i'm going to remove the previous PSA  
> There were a few chapters that as of 1/10/18 some of you haven't read because they were originally drafted instead of posted!  
> So if there was an awkward time skip before, there is most likely a new chapter there that took place in between the two events  
> So go back and doublecheck you read everything!

"I thought Kuro was the oldest." Akaashi hissed at Bokuto. The Servamp looked equally confused.

  
"H-He is? There's only seven! There's only ever been seven! I-I mean, he would've told us if there was another, right?" Bokuto mumbled the last bit under his breath, but Akaashi still caught it.

  
_He?_ Before Akaashi could ask, the girl vampire began talking again.

  
"I mean, I guess it could be understandable if our lovely creator didn't tell you guys the truth. He DID basically sell me to the exorcists to keep them satisfied while he made me some siblings on the side." Suna sighed, a sad look flashing across her face for a split second.

  
"You honestly think we'll believe this? Okay who's subclass is this?" Oikawa frowned. None of the Servamps spoke up.

"She said she was Zenji's when she showed up at the club with all those Jin on her tail." Suga recalled.

  
"I don't have any subclasses. I still don't see the point of them. I mean, all we ever do in the end is kill them anyways." Zenji tilted his head, obviously confused.

  
"Which is exactly why it was so easy to lie about! You picked out such a smart Eve, little brother. It was all her idea, after all." Michimiya laughed, the sword in her hand disappearing as she clapped her hands in delight. Zenji's eyes went wide as Misaki began to walk towards her, ignoring the others.

  
"W-What? Misaki?" Akaashi hadn't heard the vampire so quiet. By the way Bokuto was growling, he hadn't either.

  
"What? Did you honestly think I agreed to be your Eve because I liked you? Come on, Yuuji. Even you must realize how annoying you can get." Misaki rolled her eyes as she took her spot next to Michimiya.

  
"Oh come now, Zenji can be a good little lapdog when he wants to be. All it takes is a single order after all, right Misaki-chan?" Michimiya grinned as Zenji went stiff.

  
"You manipulated Zenji into picking an Eve under your control so you could control him as well." Shirato said. It was difficult to read his emotions, but Akaashi knew he had to be feeling the same anger the other Servamps had to be feeling.

  
"Surprise, I'm evil! Seriously I'm pretty sure you guys shouldn't be surprised by what I say anymore. I mean, after being told what a disgusting, vile, evil demon from hell I was since I was created, I figured I might as well play the part." Michimiya laughed. Akaashi shivered. It was pure insanity.

  
"So, let me get this straight. You are one of the first Servamps 'created', that somehow none of these guys knew about, and were basically trapped by exorcists for at least a hundred years? But you only now escaped and decided to come mess with us?" Hajime scowled. Michimiya paused, looking like she was thinking intensely.

  
"Hmm... I suppose that sounds about right. Mostly. Of course, I wouldn't say that none of my brothers knew about me. After all, I most definitely knew who our creator was turning next." Michimiya turned and gave Kuroo's prone body a rough kick. The Servamp rolled a few times before stopping, coughing roughly. His wound was still oozing dark blood.

  
"Leave him alone." Kenma growled, his eyes more intense than Akaashi had ever seen. He held up his PSP and it shifted, one end flipping downwards into a handle and the other end opening. Kenma fired out a shot, barely missing Michimiya's head.

  
"Oh isn't that cute? Sorry kitten, that weak toy isn't going to do much against me." Michimiya reached down and plucked one of Bokuto's feathers off the ground, ignoring the fact it was cutting her own hand. She threw it at Kenma, the boy flinching as he prepared for impact. But the feather vanished right before hitting him, as well as all the other ones on the floor.

  
"That was a little too close." Bokuto let out a sigh of relief, his fans completely gone.

  
"Well that's dull. It's no fun if this reunion goes without SOMEBODY dying. Isn't that how these family meetings tend to go? I missed the last one but I'm pretty sure I got the gist." Michimiya was...pouting? Akaashi was honestly amazed at the flurry of emotions this girl went through.

  
"Well unless you are volunteering, I suggest you leave." Akaashi said firmly. Michimiya glanced at him and looked confused.

  
"Me? Oh honey. The exorcists couldn't even kill me. It's pretty hard to kill a Servamp after all. Of course, pretty hard doesn't mean impossible..." That gained everyone's attention.

  
"Kill a Servamp? But that's..." Daichi looked at the others, who all seemed equally confused.

  
" 'But that's impossible'. You aren't entirely wrong. But there IS a way to kill one. You start by erasing their bonds. Then you erase them." Michimiya snapped her fingers and Misaki pulled out a very familiar whistle.

  
"Yuuji! I order you to take Karasu's bracelet." Misaki ordered, holding the whistle close to her mouth. Both Zenji and Karasu went stiff.

  
"W-what?" Daichi held his wrist close to him, a bright orange beaded bracelet hidden in his grasp.

  
"....i'm so sorry." Zenji whispered before lifting his spear. He charged at Daichi, but found himself thrown to the floor. Suga was glaring at him, whip in hand with the other end wrapped around his waist.  
"Don't even think about it." He hissed. Michimiya chuckled, causing Suga to shift his glare from Zenji to her.

  
"Oh of course you would stop him. These other idiots have no idea what's going on. But you do, don't you Koushi?" She purred. Sugawara's face went white, but his grip didn't loosen on the whip. Daichi turned to Suga, eyes wide.

  
"S-Suga? What does she mean?" He asked. Sugawara didn't answer, his gaze never leaving Michimiya.

  
"Don't..." Akaashi had never heard Sugawara sound so desperate. He definitely didn't want Michimiya to explain. But it appeared the female Servamp didn't care. Her grin grew even wider.

  
"Don't what? Don't tell them how you know how to kill a Servamp? Or don't tell them you're actually an exorcist?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV is slowly shifting  
> so just be aware if you suddenly dont hear Akaashi's thoughts as often
> 
> ALSO sorry if the formatting is different. I had to completely reset my computer so I have to use wordpad instead of microsoft word


End file.
